


Blind Date

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec A to Z [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Cop! Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fashion reporter! Magnus Bane, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Violence, Mugging, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Smut, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to go on a blind date with Clary's boyfriend's brother. Magnus hates blind dates, he hates double dates, and he has no love for cops. This was going to be a disaster.Alec hadn't been very lucky in love, and his job made it hard to meet decent men. When Clary had suggested he meet her Foster brother he'd been hesitant but what the hell, it couldn't hurt and at least he'd get a free dinner!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> Welcome to the next letter in our series, B is for Blind Date. 
> 
> I was hoping to post this sooner but it's finally done so I hope you enjoy it. This won't be as long as Dancing in the Storm, I'm thinking 3 chapters at most! I've given it an Explicit rating for a later chapter and I will be adding tags as we go, but I'll give you ahead up with any trigger warnings in my authors note.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and feel free to leave a comment, good or bad!

Clary looked at Magnus and sighed, ever since sitting down he’d been in a foul mood. After weeks of planning, she and Jace had finally gotten Alec and Magnus to agree to a blind date, and Clary had thought a double date with her and Jace would make them both a little more comfortable.

The moment she’d met Alec, Jace’s older brother, she’d known he was perfect for Magnus. On the surface, they seemed like chalk and cheese. Magnus was loud, outgoing and colourful, to Alec’s shy, reserved and dull exterior but below the surface, they were so much alike. They enjoyed the same music and literature. They both loved to travel, and they both had a passion for history and art. They were perfect for each other, she was more sure of that than she was of even her relationship with Jace. Not that she wasn’t head over heels in love with Jace, but sometimes she wasn’t sure if they’d last, they clashed a lot.

“Magnus, if you’re so miserable at work why don’t you quit?” She asked.

“And give that bitch the satisfaction of chasing me away, no way in hell.” He snapped. “I was there first.”

Since Magnus had broken up with Camille, she has made his life a living hell. They both worked for the same fashion magazine, which meant that Magnus had to see her almost every day. It had been Magnus’ dream job, which now had turned sour because of that cheating lying bitch.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Magnus said for what felt like the 100th time.

“You deserve a night out, it will be fun,” Clary said trying to sound positive.

“Fun? Yeah right. He’s a cop, Clary you know how I feel about cops.”

“Hey,” Clary said offended. “Jace is a cop.”

“Case in point,” He smirked.

Clary hung her head tuning Magnus out and proceeded to shred her napkin to pieces. Jace and Alec were running late, and she was about 5 minutes away from walking out.

Clary looked up when she heard movement behind Magnus, and her eyes grew wide with horror as she took in his words just as Jace and Alec stepped behind him.

“And if he’s so perfect, then why is he still single?” Magnus asked. “What’s wrong with him?”

Clary shook her head at Magnus, hoping to get him to stop ranting but he wasn’t paying attention.

“You’ve both gone on and on about how smart and funny and sweet he is, you know what that is code for? Repressed, damaged, ugly or a combination of all three.” Magnus whined. “So which is he?”

Magnus finally looked at Clary and noticed the look of horror on her face. He heard someone clear his throat behind him and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

“They’re right behind me aren’t they?” Magnus asked nervously.

Magnus turned to find Jace glaring daggers at him and a blur of black storming out of the restaurant entrance.

“Fuck,” Magnus exclaimed. ‘Great, just great’ he thought to himself, knowing he’d fucked up.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said as Clary got up from her seat to join Jace.

“We’re not the ones you should be apologising too,” Clary said disappointment in her voice. She loved Magnus but what he’d said was cruel, and she knows that it would have hurt Alec to hear it.

Jace never said a word, he just turned and left, Clary close behind him, leaving Magnus sitting alone at the table.

Magnus felt shame wash over himself, he knew he’d been acting like a jerk since arriving at the restaurant, but he just hadn’t been able to stop himself.

Alec was used to rejection, it had taken him years to admit to himself who he really was, and when he’d come out to his parents, they’d rejected him and thrown him out.

When Alec was finally ready to start dating, he’d found that as soon as a guy found out that he was a cop, that was it, but this was the first time he’d been rejected even before the first hello.

He sighed as he sat on his lounge nursing his beer, he ignored his phone, knowing it was either Jace or Clary. It was all for the best anyway, Magnus was way out of his league, and he didn’t have time to date or for a relationship. Work came first, and he wasn’t lonely. Alec decided that if he kept telling himself that, eventually even he might start to believe it.

After Clary and Jace had left, Magnus had downed the rest of the wine, thrown a bunch of bills on the table and apologised to the waitress for the mess. He had had to wait over 20min for a cab in the cold and now his nose was running. It was just what he didn’t need right now, to come down with a cold.

Magnus stormed into his loft annoyed with the world. He changed into his pj’s and scrubbed his face roughly removing all his makeup. His tummy rumbled, but he ignored it, of course, he was hungry, he had skipped lunch expecting to have a big dinner, and that hadn’t happened, but he had no one to blame but himself.

Magnus actually felt really bad for what he’s said about Alec, and he really hadn’t meant a word of it, he had no idea why he’d said it.

“I messed up,” Magnus told Chairman who had jumped onto the bed and was watching him curiously. “And I have no idea why I did it.”

Chairman glared at him and yowled.

“OK fine, I know why I did it, but can you blame me,” Magnus said sadly. Clary and Jace had talked Alec up so much that Magnus has been almost terrified to meet him. He sounded perfect, in each and every way, and Magnus was anything but. Camille had pointed out each and every one on his faults and flaws. There was no way he was going to set himself up for that sort of heartache again, someone like Alec would never want to stay with someone like him.

2 weeks later

Magnus stood staring at the house in front of him. It was huge. How in the world did a cop afford a place like this? He thought to himself.

Clary had moved in with Jace, and they were having a very casual get together for their friends. Magnus had tried to talk his way out of attending, but Clary had played the family card. Clary and Magnus were more like siblings than friends, Magnus had lived with her and her parents after her stepdad had pulled him from the streets at age 12. He owed a lot to Luke and Jocelyn. He hated to think where he would have ended up if they hadn’t fostered him.

It wasn’t that Magnus disliked Clary’s friends, but he knew that Alec was going to be there since he lived there too, and he had no idea what to say to him. He had asked Clary for Alec’s number to send him an apology, but Clary had refused to give it to him.

Magnus knocked on the door hesitantly and waited. Eventually, the door opened, and Simon smiled at him.

“Magnus, you made it. Clary was starting to think you’d forgotten.”

“You know I love being fashionable late Sheldon,” Magnus said, and Simon frowned. Magnus knew perfectly well what his name was, he’d been friends with Clary since even before Magnus had moved in with her family, but Magnus made a game out of calling him every name he could think of that began with S, even girls names when he got desperate.

Simon motioned for Magnus to come in and led the way to the rest of the group. Inside Magnus spotted Clary and Jace, and he made a beeline for them.

“For you,” Magnus said holding up the bottle of wine he brought.

“Thanks,” Clary said giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Glad you decided to come.”

“Didn’t think I had a choice,” Magnus grumbled under his breath.

“You always have a choice,” Clary whispered to him. “Some are just safer than others.”

“Jace,” Magnus said nodding his head, and Jace just grunted at him. Since the fiasco at the restaurant, Jace hadn’t said two words to Magnus.

Clary handed Jace the wine and grabbed Magnus by the arm. She dragged him around the room, introducing him to their friends he didn’t already know.

“Isabelle,” Clary said smiling at a beautiful woman with dark hair. “This is Magnus.”

“The Magnus? Cop hater Magnus?” Isabelle said smirking.

“Yep,” Clary laughed.

“Hmm, you don’t look like a jerk,” Isabelle said. “Most jerks don’t have such great style.”

“Umm, thank you, I think,” Magnus said not sure what to say.

“Anytime.” Isabelle smiled at him sweetly. Magnus decided he liked her immediately.

“Isabelle is Alec and Jace’s sister,” Clary explained.

“Oh,” Magnus said feeling suddenly very embarrassed. Obviously, she’d heard all about what happened at the restaurant.

“I’m not a cop, so we should get along just fine,” Izzy teased.

Clary introduced Magnus to a few other people and then cut him loose. He was relieved when Raphael walked in, followed by Cat and Ragnor.

They were standing in the corner of the lounge drinking and chatting when Cat asked. “So which one is Alec?”

Magnus gave her an annoyed look. “He’s not here.” He said almost sounding relieved.

“Shame, if he looks anything like his sister, he must be gorgeous.” She said giggling.

Magnus sighed, he didn’t need Cat reminding him that he’d messed up, and he told himself of that almost daily. He still felt guilty for never having apologised.

It was a little after 11 pm, and Magnus was debating heading home. He was tired and his feet hurt because he was breaking in new shoes. He walked into the kitchen looking for Clary to tell her he was leaving when he accidentally walked into what felt like a tree. He looked up and found the most incredible hazel eyes staring back at him.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Magnus said.

“It’s fine,” the tree said and moved to step around him.

Magnus instantly realised who the man was and grabbed his arm. The man stopped and glared at him for a moment, and Magnus realised how tightly he was holding him.

“Sorry,” Magnus said again letting go of his arm. “But you must be Alexander.”

“It’s Alec,” he said coldly.

“Sorry, Alec.”

“Do you always apologise so much?” Alec asked almost amused.

“No, but since you’re Alec than I owe you at least one more apology,” Magnus said honestly. “I’m Magnus.”

“I know who you are,” Alec said matter of factly.

“I really am so very sorry about what I said a few weeks ago. . . I . . .” Magnus wasn’t sure what to say.

“Look, I only agreed to the date to get Jace and Clary to stop annoying me. No apology required.” Alec said his face serious.

“Either way, what I said was rude, and I was acting like a jerk.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Alec said and then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Magnus stood stunned for a moment, did Alec just call him pretty? Magnus had been nothing but rude to the guy and had just given him the worst apology ever, and he had called him pretty.

By the time Magnus came to his sense and walked back into the lounge, Alec was nowhere to be seen.

“Looking for someone?” Isabelle said smiling at him.

“No!” Magnus said his denial sounding like the lie that it was.

Isabelle laughed. “He went upstairs, he’s had a long day, he volunteers at the Youth centre every Friday night, so it’s an 18 hour day for him.”

Magnus let that information sink in. A cop that volunteers at a youth centre, maybe Alec really was perfect.

“Can I have your phone?” Isabelle asked.

Magnus gave it to her blindly, not even bothering to ask why she needed it.

Isabelle opened up his contacts and added a number before handing it back. When Magnus looked at the screen, he noticed that she’d given him Alec’s number.

“Don’t mess up again, my brother may be just a cop, but he’s worth it.” She said before walking away.

Magnus walked back to his friends, feeling a little dazed.

“Are you OK?” Cat asked him a little concerned. “You look a little pale.”

“You were right,” Magnus told her.

“I’m sure I was but about what? I’m right about a great many things.”

“He is gorgeous.” He said distracted looking down at his phone.

“Ah, Mr Tall Dark and Handsome was Alec?” Cat said. “He just breezed through here.”

“I bumped into him in the kitchen, literally.”

“How did it go?”

“He said I didn’t need to apologise.”

“But you still did right? Because really you needed too.”

“I tried,” Magnus said. “I did, it wasn’t a very good apology.”

Cat looked down at Magnus’ phone since he hadn’t looked up from it.

“It couldn’t have been too bad if he gave you his number?” Cat said. “That’s a good thing.”

“No, his sister did.”

“Oh, weird,” Cat said trying not to laugh. Magnus looked shell-shocked.

“Cat. I think I may have made the biggest mistake of my life.” Magnus said honestly.

“Well then, you’ll just have to fix it.” She said.

“How?” he asked.

“I have no idea, but I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She laughed.

Alec took a quick shower and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was still a little too hyped up to sleep despite telling his siblings he was tired and he tried to convince himself it was because he’d spent the last few hours teaching self-defence and not the fact that he’d bumped into Magnus in the kitchen and he was even more beautiful up close.

Alec groaned, why did he have to be so beautiful. Alec had seen Magnus enter the kitchen and he could have easily moved out of the way, but he chose not to, and he had no idea why. His head had told him to move, but his legs had decided not to listen.

It was just the briefest of contacts, but Magnus had felt so warm against him, and he’d smelt incredible. It took everything he had not to blush or stammer when he spoke. He’d made a hasty retreat after telling Magnus not to worry his pretty little head because he knew there was no way of holding back that blush, he hadn’t meant to say it, it had just slipped out.

Magnus sat at his kitchen bench staring at his phone. It had been a few days since Clary’s party, and he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to text or call Alec. He’d been a complete jerk, and he had no idea how to apologise without sounding insincere.

Magnus scrolled through his contact and hit call.

“Hello?” Hello Magnus?” Clary said confused.

“Hi, Biscuit,” Magnus said finally.

“What’s up?” She asked. “How’s work?”

“I wouldn’t know, I quit,” Magnus said smirking.

“You quit? Finally!” Clary exclaimed.

“I just couldn’t deal with it all anymore,” Magnus explained. “Plus I’ve been offered an even better job at Elle.”

“Oh my god, Magnus that’s incredible.”

“Thanks, Clary,” he said honestly. Clary had always been one of his biggest supporters and had pushed him to go after his dreams.

“We should celebrate,” She said excitedly.

“Soon I promise but I actually called for another reason.”

“Oh OK,” Clary asked curiously.

“I bumped into Alec the other day at your party,” Magnus explained.

“OK,” Clary said cautiously.

“And I mean literally, I ran into him in the kitchen, I thought I’d walked into a tree.”

Clary giggled.

“I tried to apologise for my behaviour, but he told me not to worry about it.”

“Sounds like Alec,” Clary said.

“His sister gave me his number,” Magnus added.

Clary rolled her eyes, of course Izzy did. She wouldn’t have been able to help herself. She still thought that Alec and Magnus would make the perfect couple.

“OK so?”

“I still want to apologise, but I have no idea what to say.”

Clary resisted the urge to tell Magnus to figure it out himself, he was a grown man after all, but he was also her brother, and it was her job to help him if she could.

“Magnus just be honest with him, your apology should come from the heart.”

“I can’t do that,” Magnus blurted out.

“Why not?” Clary asked confused. “Magnus, what’s going on with you?”

“Clary I can’t tell the man that I purposely sabotaged our date because I was scared he was too perfect.”

“You what?” Clary yelled into the phone.

Magnus sighed. “Forget I said anything.” He said backpedalling.

“Oh no you don’t, explain yourself.”

“I was nervous about meeting him, and then Camille was at me all day, reminding me of all my failings, and I think I purposely sabotaged our date. At the time I don’t think I was consciously doing it, but after the fact, it’s the conclusion I’ve come up with. You and Jace just talked him up so much, why would someone as incredible as Alec want to be with someone like me?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Wow, thanks,” Magnus said hurt.

“You’re an idiot to listen to anything Camille has to say, she’s the one with the failings, not you. Alec isn’t perfect, he’s awesome yes but not perfect, and so are you. I would have never suggested you meet if I hadn’t thought the two of you would hit it off.”

“How do I fix this?”

“I still think you should be honest with him.”

“I don’t know,” Magnus said mind racing.

“Alec will understand, I promise.”

“I’ll figure it out, thanks Biscuit.”

“Anytime, and Congratulations again Magnus.”

Magnus hung up and sat there no closer to a solution to his problem. He thought about calling Cat but he’d already called her twice asking her opinion, and she’s pretty much told him to grovel. He was pretty sure grovelling wouldn’t win Alec over.

Magnus had spent the last few days cyberstalking Alec, he’d been able to see his Facebook posts and Instagram posts, thanks to them having mutual friends. Alec didn’t post much, but when it did it had either been cute or funny, and Magnus found himself wishing he could turn back time.

Magnus picked up his phone and hovered over Alec’s contact information, he hit message and started to type. Before he could second guess himself, he hit send and tossed his phone to the side.

Alec had just walked out of the precinct when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Hoping it wasn’t work related he pulled it out to find he had a message from an unknown number. He made his way to his car and jumped inside before opening it curiously.

_‘Hi Alec, it’s Magnus Bane. Your sister Isabelle gave me your number. I know you said I didn’t need to apologise, but I disagree. My behaviour was beyond rude, it was completely unacceptable. I can’t really explain why I behaved that way except to say I was having an incredibly bad day and I took out my frustrations on you, you didn’t deserve that. I know it doesn’t really mean much, but I really am so sorry for the things I said and if I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat. I didn’t mean a word of it. I am truly sorry for any pain I may have caused you, I hope one day you’ll be able to forgive me.’_

Alec wasn’t sure what to make of the message. Of course, Izzy had given him his number. She’s been going on and on about how gorgeous Magnus was since they’d met. Alec knew all too well how beautiful the man was, he wasn’t blind. And if Alec had trawled through Clary’s social media accounts looking for posts and picture of Magnus no one needed to know.

Alec tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and drove home. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to respond to Magnus’ apology or not.  

When Clary got home from work, she found Alec sitting on the couch, looking down at his phone. He had a frown on his face, and he startled when he noticed her standing there.

“Clary, you’re home,” He said.

“I am, is everything OK?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” He snapped.

“You were frowning at your phone, is it work?”

“No,” Alec said not offering her anything more.

“Umm OK, we’ll I might start dinner.” She said, they all took turns to cook, and it was her night.

“I got a text message from your brother,” Alec blurted out.

“Oh,” Clary said stopping dead in her tracks.

She moved to sit in one of the armchairs.

“Just so you know, I didn’t give him your number.”

“I know, Izzy did, he told me.”

“What did Magnus want?” She asked tentatively already guessing.

“He apologised,” Alec said a small smile on his face.

“Was it a good apology?”

“It wasn’t the best, but it felt honest.”

“Honest is good,” Clary smiled.

“So you’re not going to push me to give him another chance?” Alec said after a moment.

“No, I’ve learnt my lesson,” She said honestly.

“Izzy thinks I should, she’s been going on and on about Magnus since meeting him the other night.”

“Alec, it really should be your decision.”

“I’m not going to lie, those words hurt, especially coming from a literal stranger,” Alec explained. “Not sure if I want to put myself out there only to get shot down again.”

“Alec, Magnus is many things, but he’s not cruel,” Clary said.

“Can I ask you a question?” Alec asked.

“Of course.”

“Why did you think Magnus and I would be a good match? We seem very different.”

“Maybe on the surface but below the surface where it really counts, you’re so alike,” Clary explained. “You have both overcome rough childhoods, and survived horrible parents. You are both caring and loving and completely selfless when it comes to your family, be them blood or otherwise.”

Clary stopped for a moment trying to choose her words carefully, “Neither of you have been very lucky in love. You’ve struggled to find a decent man who wouldn’t care that you’re a cop and Magnus’ ex broke something much worse than his heart, she destroyed his confidence, stole his spark. I honestly thought together you could be something special.” She said honestly.

Alec looked at her wide eyes, not sure what to say.

“We’re all vulnerable Alec, some of us are just better at hiding it. But you could be missing out on something incredible because you were too scared to take a risk.”

They sat in silence, Clary letting her words sink in until the silence was broken by a door slamming. Jace was home.

“I’ll get started on dinner, pasta bake OK?” Clary asked.

“Yeah, that would be great,’ Alec said as Clary stood. “And Clary, thanks.”

Clary just smiled and made her way into the kitchen.

Alec picked up his phone and added Magnus to his contacts. Opening Magnus’ message, he read over it once more before hitting reply.

_‘Magnus thank you for the apology, it wasn’t necessary, but it was appreciated. We all have bad days, so I understand. If you ever need someone to talk to or just to vent, please consider me all ears. Alec.’_

Magnus almost jumped out of his seat when his phone buzzed in his lap, looking at the screen he saw it was a reply from Alec. Nervously he opened the message. Alec’s reply was short and sweet and filled him with hope. He couldn’t help but smile.

_‘No thank you, Alec, for being so gracious and understanding. I may just take you up on that offer. Have a wonderful evening.’_

Magnus sent a simple reply, he’d managed to break the ice, and he didn’t want to screw things up.

_‘Oh, I will Clary’s cooking my favourite Pasta bake. Good night Magnus.’_

Magnus smiled when a reply came through, and he couldn’t help his surprise, messaging Alec right back.

_‘Clary can cook? Since when?”_ Magnus sent, he’d never known his sister to even set foot in the kitchen at home.

_‘She’s been cooking ever since she moved in and I thank the angel for it. Jace relies on takeout every time it’s his turn to cook, and Izzy’s given us food poisoning 3 times already this year, and it’s only March. We’ve had to ban her from the kitchen.’_

_‘Seems my sister’s been keeping secrets from me, I’ll have to have words with her. I’ve also made a note to never eat your sisters cooking, thanks for the heads up.’_

Alec was laughing as he sent a reply. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the evening texting back and forth until Alec bid Magnus a final goodnight at about 11pm because he had an early start the next day.

The next afternoon Magnus was pleasantly surprised to receive a text from Alec.

_‘Congratulations on the new job Magnus. I hope it’s all you want it to be and much more.’_

He couldn’t contain the happiness bubbling in him and was still smiling widely when Cat finally arrived for their coffee date.

“So,” Cat said taking a seat. “Why aren’t you at work today and why do you have that stupid grin on your face?” she asked.

“I have this stupid grin as you call it because I’m happy and I’m happy because I quit my job and I start my new job at Elle magazine in 2 weeks.”

“Oh my god,” Cat said excitedly, jumping out of her seat and pulling Magnus into a hug.

They finally sat down, Cat still beaming at him widely.

“I’m so happy for you Magnus.”

“Thanks, Cat.”

Magnus’ phone buzzed, and he noticed it was Alec again. He quickly opened the message.

_‘Clary told me the news, just in case you were wondering how I knew, I’m not a stalker or anything weird like that lol.’_ Alec explained.

Magnus giggled and then looked up at Cat who was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Anything you’d like to share.”

“It’s just a text,” Magnus explained. “From Alec.”

Cat blinked at him for a moment, and then the name clicked.

“Alec, as in Jace’s Brother Alec?”

“Yes.”

“Alec as in Mr Tall Dark and Handsome Alec?”

“Yep.”

“Alec, as in tree I want to climb Alec?”

“Yes!” Magnus laughed.

“When did that happen? And why am I just finding out about it?”

“I sent him an apology yesterday.”

“About time,” Cat said rolling her eyes at him.

“Yes, I know, and we sort of spent the rest of the evening texting back and forth.”

“So I guess he accepted the apology.”

“He did,” Magnus said beaming. “Clary must have just told him about my new job, and he just messaged me to wish me luck.”

“That’s nice of him,’ Cat said staring at her friend. “My god, you’re so gone for him aren’t you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Cat, I hardly know the man.”

“But you want to know him, don’t you?”

“God yes,” Magnus admitted. “He’s so much more than just a pretty face, and I’ve only just scratched the surface. He’s kind and sweet and has this dry sense of humour that I love.”

“But you hardly know him,” Cat laughed imitating Magnus. “Sounds to me like you know enough, ask the man out.”

“We’ve only been texting since yesterday.” Magnus protested.

“So?”

“I don’t want to mess things up, one step at a time.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Magnus?”

“I want to do this right, Alec’s different, special.”

Cat watched her friend for a moment closely. “OK,” She finally said. This wasn’t like Magnus at all, maybe this time things would be different, and for Magnus’ sake, she sincerely hoped so.

Over the next couple of days, Magnus and Alec found themselves texting back and forth throughout the day, sharing what they were doing and in Alec’s case his frustrations about his current case, a series of muggings and violent assaults.

One evening too tired to text but too wired to sleep Alec decided to call Magnus instead. Magnus was in bed, Chairman curled up beside him while he read. His phone was in his lap because he was expecting Alec to text, he always seemed to text Magnus about the same time every evening.

When Magnus’ phone started ringing, he almost jumped, he felt his heart flutter when he noticed it was Alec calling. He almost dropped the phone in his rush to answer, and Chairman glared at him annoyed.

“Hello?” Magnus said softly.

“Hi Magnus, it’s Alec.”

“Hi Alec, is everything OK?”

“Oh, sorry maybe I should have texted first, I’m just exhausted tonight, but I didn’t want to go to bed before we had our usual chat so I thought I’d call instead. I’m not disturbing anything am I?”

“No no, not at all, I’d love to chat.”

“Great,” Alec said pausing.

There were a few moments of silence before Magnus decided he’d lead the conversation.

“Rough day? He asked. “How’s the case going?”

“It was a pretty boring day actually, loads of paperwork. I’ve decided to go back over all the witness statements and see if I’ve missed anything. It’s getting so frustrating not being able to catch this guy, I’m worried he’ll really hurt the next person or worse.”

“Checking out CCTV didn’t help?”

“No, he’s either really smart or really lucky because all the attacks seem to have taken place in blind spots.”

“That can’t be a coincidence, can it?”

“No it can’t, I’m looking into that, but enough about my crappy day, how was your day?”

“I didn’t get up to much, cleaned the apartment, did some grocery shopping and gave Chairman a bath.”

“Chairman?”

“Chairman Meow, my cat.”

“Great name, I didn’t know you had a cat.”

Magnus laughed, “He’s more like a spoilt child really. Actually, give me a sec.”

Magnus clicked open his Facebook on his phone, found Alec in Clary’s friend list and sent Alec a friend request, he’d meant to do it all week.

“I’ve just sent you a Facebook friend request, if you accept, you’ll see Chairman. I just set him as my background today.”

Alec checked his Facebook and accepted Magnus’ requested and there was a picture of a very happy looking cat in a tub filled with bubbles.

“I thought cats hated water,” Alec said.

“Oh not Chairman, he loved being pampered, he’s a lot like his dad.”

Alec laughed, “I’ll have to remember that.” He said, and Magnus’ stomach did a flip flop.

The door to Alec’s room flew open, and Jace walked in without a care, “Are you talking to yourself again?”

“Jace!” Alec exclaimed standing. “I’m on the phone.”

“Shit, Sorry my bad. I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us.”

“Just a sec,” Alec said into the phone before placing it on the bed

“No thanks,” Alec said walking towards Jace and pushing him out the door. “Learn to knock.” He said slamming the door shut.

“Sorry about that,” Alec said a little embarrassed. “Sometimes I regret letting Jace and Izzy move in with me.”

“Oh,” Magnus said, “I hadn’t realised it was your place.”

“Yeah, my godfather left it to me. We were very close.” Alec explained. “Actually I lived with his after my parents kicked me out of home when I was 15.”

“They what?” Magnus exclaimed, not having heard this story.

“It’s a long story,” Alec explained.

“Well I don’t have any plans for the evening, so I’m all ears if you want to tell me if not, that’s fine too.”

“It’s not exactly a secret, I’m surprised Clary never told you.”

“She did mention that we have shitty parents in common but no details.”

“When I was 14 my mum caught me kissing one of the neighbours.”

“OK,” Magnus said not sure why that was so scandalous.

“The neighbour in question was 17 and a guy,” Alec explained. “My parents decided that he had forced himself on me and were seriously considering pressing charges against him and his family.”

Alec stopped for a moment, lost in an old memory. “I couldn’t let them do that to Sebastian, so I confessed. I told them I was gay and I’d know I was since I was 12 and that I’d instigated the kiss.”

“They lost it. Lightwoods aren’t gay, especially first-born sons that will one day take over the family law firm.”

“After about 6 months of hell, I was given an ultimatum. They wanted me to play by their rules, hide my true self away and following the path they had planned for me, or I had to get out.”

“I guess I know what you answer was,” Magnus said softly.

“I told them I was gay, that was never going to change, and they gave me a day to pack my things and leave.”

“I stayed with my friend Lydia and her family for a little while, but I knew I couldn’t stay there forever, I had just about decided to drop out of school and find work to get my own place when my godfather contacted me.”

“My father had contacted him and blamed him for me being gay.”

“What?” Magnus said.

“Michael Wayland and my dad were friends since childhood. When Michael came out in his late 30’s, my dad cut all ties with him. My parents actually told us he’d been transferred to Australia for work. For the longest time, I was so angry at him because he’d never said goodbye. Michael had been a big part of our lives, and we were really close, and he was just gone.”

“I moved in with Michael and to be honest my life was so much better without my parents. I was able to choose my own path, do what I wanted with my life, not what they had planned. Michael was more of a father to me that my own ever was.”

“He passed?” Magnus asked cautiously.

“Bowel cancer, by the time they found it, it was already too late, six months and he was gone. It’s been 4 years, but I miss him more and more each day.”

“I’m so sorry Alexander.”

“Alexander?”

“Oh sorry, I forgot you prefer Alec.”

“Actually I don’t mind you calling me Alexander,” Alec said honestly.

“Alexander is a beautiful, strong name,” Magnus explained. Just like you, he thought.

There was a quiet pause, and Magnus decided it was time that he shared his story with Alec.

“My mum was 16 when she fell pregnant. Her parents were so worried about their reputation that they agreed to marry her off to a friend of theirs who was 12 years her senior, he didn’t care that she was pregnant.” Magnus explained. “I grew up thinking that my stepdad was my real dad.”

“My mother used to drink, a lot and she was always so sad, and I never understood why. When I was 11 she killed herself, I found her one day after school laying in a pool of blood in the kitchen.”

“Magnus, I’m so sorry,” Alec couldn’t help the sorrow that filled his voice, a child should never have to see something like that.

“My stepdad blamed me, he told me the whole story, how my real dad had left my mum alone and pregnant and her parents had basically sold her off to him. He started to abuse me, verbally and physically, so I ran away.”

“I lived on the streets, join a small gang of runaways. We used to pickpockets, snatch bags, pretty crimes like that.”

“One day I tried to lift Luke’s wallet, and he caught me. Instead of sticking me into the system, he took me into his home and fostered me. He’d found out my entire story from my stepfather, who was happy to give up all his rights so he wouldn’t have to be burdened with me.”

“It took me a long time and years of therapy to realise my mother was ill, she’d suffered from depression, she’d been betrayed by her family, she must have felt so alone and helpless, married to a man who thought of her as property.” Magnus paused. “I wish I could have been there for her, understood.”

“Mangus you were a kid, you can’t blame yourself.”

“I know, I do, but sometimes it’s hard letting those thoughts so.”

“I understand.”

“So you have no contact with your parents?” Magnus asked.

“No, as far as they are concerned they only have a daughter and 2 sons,” Alec said sadly.

“Two?”

“I have a younger brother Max, he’s almost 16. At first, they wouldn’t let me see him, they didn’t want me corrupting him. It was like they thought the gay could rub off on him.” Alec said almost laughing at their ignorance.

“They do know sexuality isn’t a disease, it’s not contagious. If it were the entire planet would be gay by now,” Magnus said amused.

Alec yawned, and Magnus realised it was almost midnight.

“You should get some sleep,” Magnus said.

“I should,” Alec replied but made no move to hang up.

“I enjoyed talking to you tonight Alexander,” Magnus said honestly. “Thank you for calling me.”

“You’re easy to talk to,” Alec said surprised.

Magnus giggled, “You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know, I was only teasing Alexander.”

Alec loved the little shiver that went through him every time Magnus used his full name. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would sound like, slipping from Magnus' lips in the throws of . . .whoa . . Alec stopped himself. He couldn’t think like that. They were building up a friendship, Magnus hadn’t shown any indication of wanting anything more than that, so friendship it was.

“You’re awfully quiet there, have you fallen asleep on me Alexander?” Magnus asked after a few moments.

Alec laughed, “I think I’m not far from it.” He lied. He wasn’t about to tell Magnus he was fantasising about him.

“To bed with you young man,” Magnus giggled.

“I’m already in bed,” Alec laughed.

Magnus was struck with the image of Alec, bare-chested, sitting up in bed, sheets pooled at his waist, shifting lower as he moved revealing smooth . . . Oh god, Magnus bit back a groan. Don’t go there he told himself. They were becoming friends, just friends.

“Also I’m pretty sure we are around the same age.”

“I believe I’m older.”

“When’s your birthday?” Alec asked

“December 8th.”

“I’m September 12th,” Alec said excitedly.

“1988.”

“Oh, 1989. Seems you are my elder.”

Magnus laughed, “Well as your elder I demand you go to sleep Alexander.”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Never, not in this lifetime.” Magnus meant every word of it he realised.

 Alec couldn’t help the hitch in his breath at the comment. He knew he was in trouble. He could so easily fall for Magnus, Clary had been annoying right. Magnus was perfect for him.

“Goodnight Magnus,” Alec finally said.

“Goodnight Alexander.”

Talk to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

As Magnus hung up, he looked at Chairman and sighed, falling back into his pillows smiling widely. “Cat was right, I’m so gone.”

Alec shifted in bed finding a comfy spot before drifting off, only one thought on his mind, Magnus Bane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Next chapter is finally done. I really can't thank you all enough for all the wonderful comments and kudos, they are so appreciated and really do brighten my day!
> 
> I've been playing around with adding a front cover to my fics, the one for this is pretty lame, so sorry about that, but now that I know it works, I'll try to do better for the next fic!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter and I hope to have the last chapter up in the next week or two!
> 
> Hugs to you all!

Alec was at his desk, pouring over another witness statement when his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he smiled when he saw it was a message from Magnus. He couldn’t help the little flutter of his heart as he opened it.

_‘Good morning, Alexander, I hope you slept well and aren’t too tired this morning.’_

_‘I slept like a log and good morning to you too Magnus. It's early for you to be up, isn’t it?’_

Since quitting his job Magnus had been having lazy mornings and loving them, but he’d decided to get back into his routine because he’d be starting his new job in a week.

 _‘Just trying to get back into my usual routine,’_ Magnus sent explaining himself.

_‘Oh good, I was worried you hadn’t slept well.’_

_‘I had wonderfully sweet dreams,’_ Magnus assured him, he wanted to add ‘thanks to you’ but held himself back.

_‘Glad to hear it, busy day planned?’_

_‘Not really, planning on doing a little research for a project I’m working on, that’s about it.’_

_‘For work?’_

_‘Not exactly, I’m working on a book on the history of fashion.’_

_‘I know next to nothing about fashion, but I love history. Maybe your book could teach me a thing or two.’_

_‘I love history too,’_ Magnus sent trying to reign in his thought on what he’d prefer to teach Alec.

_‘Still wadding through statements?’_

_‘Sadly, yes.’_

_‘I’m off to start my day. I hope you catch a break in the case, Alexander.’_

_‘Thanks, Magnus, enjoy your day.’_

_‘I will darling, talk to you later.’_

Alec tried really hard to control the blush that he felt heating up his cheeks.

 _‘Talk to you tonight.’_ Alec sent back, smiling widely.

Alec felt movement beside him and lookup up to find Jace sitting on the edge of his desk.

“Is everything OK?” Jace asked.

“Yes, why?” Alec asked, confused.

“You’re smiling.”

“So?” Alec looked at him, annoyed.

“You never smile.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his brother and tried to ignore him, going back to reading his report, hoping Jace would take the hint and leave.

After a few moments, Alec finally snapped, as Jace fiddled with the items on his desk.

“Is that all?” Alec asked.

“Who are you texting?”

“None of your business.”

“You never text.”

“Yes, I do,” Alec retorted.

“No, you don’t. ‘Why text when a phone call is quicker’,” Jace said, trying to imitate Alec.

“I do not sound like that!”

“You do so, so who is it?” Jace demanded. “Is it the same person you were talking to last night?”

“Lightwood!”

They both turned to see their Captain Luke Garroway stalking towards them.

“Not you,” Luke said, pointing at Alec, “You.” He looked at sternly at Jace. “Get back to work and stop annoying my best detective.”

“Yes, Captain,” Jace said, moving off. “We’ll talk later.”

“No, we won’t,” Alec called after him.

When Jace arrived home that evening, he found Clary out on the back patio panting.

“Where’s Alec?”

“It’s Friday, he’s where he always is Friday evening.”

“Have you noticed anything odd about him lately?”

“Odd? Like what?” Clary asked, confused.

“He’s always smiling, and he seems happier, and he’s constantly texting someone.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” She lied.

“He’s met someone hasn’t he?” he asked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Clary said smirking.

“Oh my god, you know who it is, don’t you?’

“Maybe,” Clary laughed, putting down her paintbrush.

“Clary, who is it? Please tell me it's not Raj, please tell me he didn’t finally cave!”

“Raj? Not even close.”

“So, who then?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

Jace glared at her. “It can’t be worse than Raj.”

Raj was a civilian IT tech that worked at their precinct. He made it quite clear to anyone who’d listen that he had designs on Alec after finding out Alec was gay. He was continually asking Alec out only to be shot down over and over. Alec had been as clear as possible that he was flattered but not interested.

“Magnus,” Clary finally answered.

“Magnus? As in your brother Magnus?”

“How many other Magnus’ do you know?”

“Huh,” Jace said, sinking down onto a nearby seat.

“That’s it? Just huh?” Clary asked. “I was expecting a full-on rant.”

“Why?”

“You haven’t exactly been getting along lately.”

“He hurt my brother, I was angry at him,” Jace explained. “But Alec’s been different the last few days and if its because Magnus then I’m Ok with it.”

He sat quietly for a moment before asking. “Are they dating?”

“I don’t think so, just texting and talking, a lot,” Clary explained. “Magnus said they are just friends, but I didn’t believe that for a minute.”

“Maybe we should invite Magnus over for dinner,”

“I think we should leave them be and let them figure things out on their own.”

Jace smiled, Alec and Magnus, he really didn’t see that coming, not after what had happened at the restaurant. He just hoped it worked out for both their sakes, their brothers deserved to be happy.

“Jace, don’t say anything to Izzy OK,” Clary said as an afterthought.

“Why not?”

“You know how she can be, she’ll push Alec, and that’s the wrong move.”

“I’ll keep it to myself.”

Magnus was typing up some notes when he got a text message from Alec.

_‘I’m not going to be home until quite late tonight, I have a meeting after my classes.’_

_‘I’ll still be up Alexander if you want to chat, I’m on a roll with my writing.’_

_‘It might be around midnight, are you sure?’_

_‘Definitely, Alexander.’_

_‘Ok then, I’ll call when I get home.’_

_‘Looking forward to it.’_

Ever since Alec’s first call, they had fallen into a routine, they’d text each other during the day and chat on the phone before calling it a night.

Alec found that he’d been sleeping so much better lately, but he was hesitant to admit it was because of Magnus.

At about 11.30pm Magnus decided to take a quick shower. He was just changing into his sleep clothes when he noticed his phone blinking. That usually indicated he had a message, in a panic, he picked it up and realised he had a missed call from Alec. He’d called 10 minutes ago.

Magnus hit call and cursed as the phone rang out. How could be have been so stupid, why hadn’t he taken his phone into the bathroom with him. Now he’d missed Alec, and they wouldn’t get to talk tonight, he thought disappointed.

When his phone started ringing a few minutes later, relief flooded over him.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander,” He said as he answered.

“That’s OK Magnus, I thought you may have decided to call it a night or had fallen asleep. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No, no, not at all. I thought I’d get a quick shower in before you got home,” Magnus explained.

“We finished early, and there wasn’t much traffic,” Alec told him as the thought of Magnus naked and wet, wandered through his mind, causing his cheeks to burn.

“So was I,” Alec said softly. “That’s why I missed your call.”

Magnus felt his whole body heat up at the sultry sound of Alec’s voice.

Clearing his throat, Magnus decided to steer the conversation to safer waters.

“How were your classes today?”

“Great, as always. The kids are always so enthusiastic, it makes teaching them so much more fun.”

“I bet it does. So you teach martial arts?”

“It’s sort of a mishmash of various martial arts and self-defence.”

“Sounds fun.”

“I also teach archery in the warmer months.”

“Really?” Magnus said, surprised. “I’ve always wanted to try archery.”

“I’ve been doing it since I was a kid,” Alec explained. “You should come along when classes start up again.”

“I thought you only teach kids,” Magnus laughed.

“I can make an exception in your case.”

“Well, then count me in,” Magnus said excitedly.

How’s the research going?”

“Really great actually and I managed to track down a copy of a book on Medieval fashion I’ve been trying to find for literally years. I can pick it up from the library on Monday.”

Alec laughed, “When I think of medieval, I think armour and weapons.”

“Well, a knight couldn’t wear his armour all the time, Alexander,” Magnus giggled. “Actually there is an exhibit coming to the Metropolitan Art Museum next month, it’s on medieval fashion and weapons.”

“That sounds interesting, I love that sort of thing.”

“Me too, would you like to come with me to the opening? I’ve wrangled a couple of tickets.” Magnus asked a little hesitantly.

“Are you kidding? I’d love too!”

“Great, I’ll text you the details so you can make sure you’ve got the night off.”

“How was your meeting?”

“Very productive. We’ve been planning a fete to raise money for the centre.”

“I love fetes, I don’t think I’ve been to one in years.”

“I already have Clary booked in for face painting, and Simon and Jace are running the sideshow games for us. Izzy is going to be teaching belly dancing lessons.” Alec explained.

“Clary did mention something to me which I’ve meant to ask you about,” Alec said a little unsure.

“Whatever she said about me, it’s a lie,” Magnus laughed.

“She said you were quite the accomplished magician.”

Magnus burst into laughter.

“If by accomplished she meant I know about a dozen corny tricks and can make a mean balloon animal or two, then yes, yes I am.”

Alec laughed, and it sent shivers through Magnus, even his laugh sounded sexy

“Why did you learn magic?”

“I watched a documentary on Magicians, and I was so amazed by it all. I decided I was going to be the next Criss Angel until I realised how much work it would take.”

“Would you be willing to dust off the old act?” Alec asked.

“I haven’t practised in years.”

Magnus thought for a moment. “OK, I’ll do it on one condition.”

“Name it,” Alec said.

“You’ll be my lovely assistant.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“As a heartbeat.”

Alec thought for a moment, it was for the kids, he hated being the centre of attention, but he was sure that no one would be looking at him when he was standing beside Magnus.

“OK deal.”

“Great,’ Magnus said excitedly. “We’ll need to practice beforehand, when is this fete of yours?”

“3 weeks from now.”

“We’d better get started soon then.”

“I have Tuesday off,” Alec said. “You don’t start work until the week after, right?”

“That’s right, Tuesday is perfect, that will give me enough time to go over to my parent's place and find my old equipment or get anything we’ll need. Why don’t we meet for coffee and go from there.”

“It’s a date,” Alec said, and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat.

“Do you have much planned for the weekend?” Magnus asked.

“I’m on call this weekend,” Alec explained, “So I probably won’t do much, boring stuff like laundry etc. tomorrow. I’m hoping to catch up with my little brother on Sunday.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Always is, what about you?”

“I’m going shopping with my friend Cat tomorrow and catching up with Raphael on Sunday. He works night, so I don’t see him all that much.”

“Raphael runs Pandemonium, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Magnus said, surprised Alec knew that.

“He actually helped us out once on a case, someone was dealing out of his club, and the drugs were tainted, a young woman died.”

“Oh,” Magnus said. “I remember that Raphael took it quite hard, he tries to keep his club clean, make it a safe place for people to go and unwind.”

“It’s hard to do when you have so many people coming and going, but he’s doing a good job there.”

Alec let out a little yawn and Magnus checked the time, “It’s almost 1am, maybe we should get some sleep.”

“I have to admit I’m tired, but I like talking to you.”

“I like talking to you too, Alexander.” Magnus stifled a yawn on his own.

“Sounds like I’m not the only one that’s tired.”

Magnus laughed. “I guess not.”

“Goodnight Magnus,” Alec said, knowing they both needed sleep.

“Goodnight, Alexander, if you’re free tomorrow night give me a buzz.”

“OK, I’ll text first to make sure you’re free.”

“Sweet dreams,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Same to you, Magnus.”

They both hung up reluctantly. It wasn’t until Alec settled back in against his pillows after putting his phone on charge that he realised he’d called them catching up for coffee a date. He couldn’t help smiling widely just thinking about.

Magnus stretched out and got comfy. It hadn’t escaped his noticed that Alec had called them catching up for coffee a date, he knew Alec meant it as a figure of speech, but Magnus couldn’t help wanting it to be a real date.

The next morning Alec was standing in front of his wardrobe, frantically searching through his shirts, half of his clothes were on the floor behind him.

“What are you doing?” A voice said behind him, and Alec turned to find his sister smiling at him, amused.

“I need a shirt, a nice one.”

“OK,” Izzy said, taking a step into the room. “These aren’t bad.”

“They’re work shirts, I can’t wear them.”

“Why not?” Izzy asked, confused. “Why do you need a shirt, anyway?”

“I just do,” Alec said, ducking the question.

Izzy looked at him for a moment before bursting into giggles, “You have a date, don’t you?”

“What? No.” Alec denied.

“You do!” Izzy exclaimed. “I need details.”

“It’s just coffee with a friend on Tuesday.”

“Does this friend have a name?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Are you going to share it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s just friends going out for coffee, and you’ll make a big deal about it.”

“It’s Magnus, isn’t it?”

“What?” Alec asked, blushing.

“Yep, I knew it.”

“Izzy, we’re just friends.”

“All the best relationships start out as friends Alec.”

“He’s not interested in anything more.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Well no,” Alec said, thinking.

“Then, how do you know that?”

“I just do.”

“Whatever you say, Hermano,” Izzy rolled her eyes.

“I still need a shirt.”

“You need more than a shirt, Alec,” Izzy said, looking around her.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Shopping, you need new clothes,” Izzy said, turning. “Meet you downstairs in 5.”

Alec didn’t bother to deny it, he did need new clothes. He grabbed his wallet and phone and raced downstairs to wait for Izzy.

“Cat, what do you think about this shirt?” Magnus asked, holding it up.

“For who?”

“Me.”

“You? Really?” Cat said surprised.

“Why not?” Magnus asked, confused.

“It’s just so dull and plain.”

“I’m thinking of toning down my look a little.”

“Why in the world would you want to do that?”

“I can be a little much sometimes, I thought maybe . .”

“No,” Cat said sternly.

“What do you mean no?”

“Magnus, you don’t need to change the way you dress, there isn’t anything wrong with it.”

“I just . . .”

“You’re letting your insecurities get the better of you again, what’s going on?”

“You were right.”

“Of course I was, about what this time?”

“I think I’m falling for Alec,” Magnus explained.

Cat couldn’t help smiling, she knew it. Magnus couldn’t go 10 minutes without bringing Alec up in the conversation.

“Camille always said . . .”

“Stop right there, any sentence that starts with ‘Camille always said. .’ is bound to be utter crap.”

“I don’t want to mess things up this time.”

“Magnus, changing yourself for yourself is one thing, but changing yourself for someone else never ends well. You need to show Alec the real you, and if he’s as smart as Clary claims, he’ll realise how amazing you and never want to let you go.”

Cat looked around and spotted the perfect shirt.

“This one,” She said, holding it up. It was a dark burgundy colour with a faint swirling pattern etched into the fabric.

“He won’t be able to take his eyes off you.”

Magnus laughed and snatched the shirt from her. It really was a beautiful shirt.

“Have I told you how much I love you today and that I don’t know what I’d do without you?” Magnus asked as they made their way to the change rooms.

“You have, but I never tire of hearing you say it, so feel free to remind me again.”

“Izzy, what was wrong with the last 5 shirts I tried on?” Alec whined as Izzy dragged him into yet another store.

All he’d wanted was a shirt, but Izzy had already pushed him into buying 2 pairs of jeans, a pair of slacks, a leather jacket and a pair of boots.

“They just didn’t fit right, we need something perfect.”

Alec groaned he should have just stuck with one of his work shirts.

“Now,” Izzy said, smiling widely, “These show more promise.”

Izzy searched through the racks and pulled out 3 shirts.

“You need to try these on,” She said, shoving them into Alec’s arms.

Alec grumbled as he entered the change room but did as he was told. He tried on the first shirt, scowling. It was too tight.

“I think I need a bigger size.” He said, making his way out of the cubicle.

“Are you kidding, this is a perfect fit.”

“I can barely breathe Izzy,” Alec grumbled. “And it feels like I'm about to burst the seams around my biceps.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, the material has some stretch to it, and it’s meant to be tight, it's fitted.”

A salesman came into to see if they required any help, but Izzy waved him off.

“I’ve got it all under control,” She said, smiling at the man.

“So I see,” the salesman said, giving Alec an appreciative once over. “You’re a lucky girl.” He said smiling before turning to leave.

“See, even the salesman thought you looked hot.”

“He'd say anything for a sale.”

“Magnus won’t be able to resist you in that shirt. Try on the others.”

In the end, Alec ended up buying all three shirts as well as the first shirt he tried on in two other colours.

“Blues and greens look great on you, they really make your eyes pop.”

“Can we get some lunch now, I’m starving,” Alec asked.

“Sushi?” Izzy suggested.

“Perfect.”

They settled on a little sushi place not far from home, and soon, they were seated and had placed their order.

Ever since they’d sat down, Alec noticed that Izzy looked nervous, something was on her mind.

“So spill it,” he said, smiling at his sister.

“Simon asked me to move in with him.” She blurted out.

“Izzy, congratulations,” Alec said honestly happy for her.

Initially, Alec hadn’t been so sure about a relationship between Izzy and Simon working, Simon was so different from the men Izzy used to date. In the end, it was probably that difference that made it work for them because he’d never seen his sister happier.

“You don’t look all that happy about it,” he said with a frown.

“I am, I really want to move in with him, it’s the next logical step in our relationship, but I also don’t want to leave you.”

Suddenly Alec realised the problem, Izzy didn’t want Alec to think she was deserting him. Despite being Alec’s younger sister, Izzy had always taken it upon herself to be the protector, especially after everything that had happened with their parents.

“Do you love him?”

“Of course,” Izzy said surprised Alec would even ask that.

“Does he make you happy?” Alec asked because he knew that love and happiness didn’t always go hand in hand.

“God, yes.”

“Then that’s all that matters. You don’t need to worry about me, I’m a grown man, and it’s not like you’re leaving the country, you’re moving 15 minutes away.”

“True,” Izzy said, smiling. “We’ll probably end up spending most of our time at yours anyway.”

“Exactly, the only difference is that now Simon will have to worry about you burning down his kitchen instead of me.”

“Hey,” Izzy laughed. “That was one-time, and it was only a tea towel.”

Their food arrived, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

“There was something else I wanted to talk to you about,” Izzy said nervously.

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“Mum asked about you again.”

Alec froze mid-bite. “What did she want to know?” He asked, trying to not sound upset.

“She just wanted to know how you were doing, how work was going.”

“Izzy, I understand you keeping in touch with them, I do, but as far as I’m concerned, it’s too little, too late.”

“I know Alec, but I really think she’s trying to change.”

“Well, good for her, but I just can’t go there. It took me a long time to get over the pain, but my anger is still very front and centre.”

“I understand, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s fine, let’s just drop it OK and enjoy the rest of our lunch.”

Izzy steered the conversation to discussions of the fete and Alec explained that he’d asked Magnus to perform his magic act and he was going to be his assistant.

“Are you going to wear one of those skimpy outfits?” Izzy joked.

“Not in this lifetime,” Alec laughed.

After shopping with Cat, Magnus decided to visit his parents and see if they still had his old magic stuff. It didn’t take Luke very long at all to find the boxes in the attic.

“You kept it all?” Magnus asked, surprised.

“Your mother did, she’s a bit of a hoarder,” Luke laughed.

“I heard that,” Jocelyn called out from the kitchen.

“What did you need all this for anyway?”

“Alexander asked me to help out at the fete the Youth centre he works at is holding. Clary told him about my act.”

“Alec Lightwood?” Luke asked.

“One and the same,” Magnus said, smiling widely.

“I see,” Luke smirked. “I didn’t realise you two knew each other that well.”

“We’ve become friends,” Magnus said coyly.

“Just friends?”

“Yes, just friends.”

Luke had heard all about the disastrous blind date Clary had tried to set up. He’d been so disappointing in Magnus and his behaviour. Alec certainly hadn’t deserved that. Luke had grown up with Alec’s parents, he knew what sort of people they were. They’d looked down on Luke because he hadn’t come from money and he was a man of colour. He’d worked hard for his scholarship to attend the same exclusive high school. That was where he had met Jocelyn too, but at the time she was dating her now ex-husband Valentine Morgenstern.

Luke didn’t know the full story, but he knew that Alec had left home at 15 and had worked his ass off to get through school without his parent's financial assistance. He was one of, if not Luke’s best detectives and he had nothing but deep respect for the man. Alec Lightwood was the type of man he’d always dreamt of as a partner for his son.

Before Luke could call Magnus on his bullshit, Jocelyn interrupted them.

“You’re staying for dinner,” she told Magnus. “We don’t see you enough, and I want to hear all about your new job.” She said before rushing back into the kitchen.

“That was more of an order than an invite,” Magnus said amused.

“That’s your mother for you,” Luke laughed.

Alec spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the mess he’d made that morning and doing laundry. Izzy had already put together the clothes she insisted he wear on Tuesday and he made sure they were carefully hung in his wardrobe. She’d chosen dark jeans, the tight blue shirt that she’d loved, the boots and leather jacket.

“Wear this on Tuesday, and you’ll have Magnus begging for a second date.”

“It’s not a date.”

“Well he’ll be begging for a first date then,” she said laughing as she left the room.

Simon came over a little after 6, and they decided to order in to celebrate Izzy and Simon moving in together.

A little after 9, Alec left the two happy couples to their movie feeling very much like a fifth wheel and made his escape into his room.

“Isn’t it a bit early for Alec to be going to sleep?” Simon asked as he helped clear up after dinner.

“He’s not going to sleep,” Jace blurted out. “He’ll spend the next few hours on the phone.”

“Huh?” Simon looked at him, confused. Alec wasn’t exactly the most social person, and he’d never seen him take a call that was longer than a few minutes except for when it was work related.

“Alec’s found himself a new friend,” Izzy explained.

“New friend?”

“Boyfriend,” Jace answered.

“They are just friends,” Clary corrected.

“Yeah, no,” Izzy laughed.

“OK,” Simon said, confused. “Who exactly are we talking about?”

“Magnus!” Izzy said, smiling.

“As in Clary’s brother Magnus?”

“What is with you two,” Clary laughed, looking at Simon and Jace. “It’s not like we know dozens of men called Magnus.”

“I thought the blind date was a bust.”

“It was, but Magnus apologised to Alec, and they’ve been texting and talking ever since,” Clary explained.

“Well, good for them.”

“They haven’t actually met up yet,” Clary explained.

“Tuesday,” Izzy said. “They are meeting for ‘coffee’.”

“So that’s what prompted the shopping spree,” Clary said, amused. She couldn’t believe her ears this morning when Alec had told her he had agreed to go shopping with Izzy, he really must like Magnus.

“Yep, Alec wanted a nice shirt to wear.” Izzy giggled.

Jace laughed, “Just friends, yeah right. Alec never buys new clothes, they’ll be a couple before the month is out.”

Magnus was sitting in his lounge trying to get Chairman to behave while he tried on his outfits. In his shopping spree with Cat, they’d come across a cute range of cat wear, and Magnus couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t usually the type of cat owner that dressed up his pet, but the little waistcoats had been too hard to resist.

Magnus was surprised when he received a text from Alec, it was only around 9 pm, they usually talked a little later, but he certainly wasn’t disappointed he’s messaged earlier either.

_‘Hey Mags, I know it’s still early, and if you’re busy, that’s cool but I’ve managed to escape my siblings early tonight so whenever you’re free let me know.’_

_‘That’s if you’re still up for a chat tonight, of course, no pressure.’_ Alec quickly sent, it was Saturday night, in all likelihood Magnus was probably busy.

A few moments later, Alec was smiling widely as he read Magnus’ reply.

_‘I was trying to change Chairman while explaining to him the intricate world of Chainmaille, but he keeps ignoring me and trying to gnaw off the buttons on his waistcoat. Feel free to call me anytime.’_

Alec couldn’t help laughing as he got comfy on his bed and dialled Magnus’ number.

“Good evening Alexander,” Magnus said, purring into the phone as he answered. Alec felt his insides melt, and his cheeks burn.

“Hey, Magnus.”

“I like the nickname.”

“Excuse me?” Alec asked, confused.

“When you texted me, you called me Mags.”

“Oh,” Alec said not realising he’d done that. He had sort of given Magnus that nickname in his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I like it.”

“Cool,” Alec said a little embarrassed and then cringed at how lame he sounded. What was it about Magnus that made him feel like an inexperienced teenager at times.

“How was your day?” Alec asked.

“It was perfectly lovely, shopping with Cat is always fun.”

“I went shopping with my sister, I wish I could say it was fun, but I’d be lying.”

Magnus laughed. “It couldn’t have been that bad, you lived to tell the tale.”

“She dragged me from store to store, it was hell.”

“I have a sneaky suspicion that you don’t like to shop Alexander.”

“I like it just fine, I just hate traipsing from store to store. I just want to get in, get what I need and get out as quickly as possible.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Magnus chuckled. “That’s all fine and good if you’re buying groceries, but when it comes to clothes, you need to shop around for the perfect item.”

“I think we have very different ideas on what’s fun and what’s not,” Alec said, amused.

Magnus giggled, and it was music to Alec’s ears.

“Oh, by the way, did you say you were changing Chairman?” Alec asked.

“I found the most adorable cat clothing today.”

“Oh no, I don’t think we can be friends anymore,” Alec joked. “People who dress their pets other than for Halloween are a little too weird for me.”

“I don’t usually dress him up, but his birthday is coming up, and he needed the perfect birthday outfit for his party.”

“You’re throwing a birthday party for your cat?”

“Why of course, it’s not every day you turn 1 Alexander. Play your cards right, and there will be an invite in the mail with your name on it. ” Magnus laughed. “He seems to love his silver and blue waistcoat, he hasn’t tried to rip it off like he did the others.”

Alec couldn’t help but burst into laughter and the thought of Chairman prancing around in a waistcoat. His laughter was contagious because he had Magnus laughing with him.

“Would you like to see him?” Magnus asked.

“Sure,” Alec said between giggled. Alec had expected Magnus to send a photo, but instead, Magnus ended the call and called Alec back via Facebook messenger instigating a video chat.

As Alec accepted the call and the vision of Magnus came into view, he couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips. Magnus’ face was bare of all makeup, his hair was a little messed up, and he was wearing a singlet and shorts that left little to the imagination. Alec felt the butterflies in his tummy take flight and blood rush downwards, causing his cheeks to burn at how quickly his body reacted to the man on the screen. How in the world was he going to be able to stop himself from making a complete fool of himself when they finally met on Tuesday.

“Hi,” Magnus said shyly, not having thought this through very well. The sight of Alec made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush. Alec was wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, he couldn’t see any more of him, but the way the shirt stretched over his muscular chest and arms was enough to make Magnus groan internally, god he wanted to touch this man so badly.

“Hey,” Alec replied, sounding a little out of breath. “I was expecting a photo.”

“Oh, I can hang up . .”

“Don’t you dare,” Alec said quickly cutting him off before blushing adorably once again.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, smiling widely. OK, Magnus thought, maybe there was something more than just friendship here after all.

“So where’s Chairman?” Alec asked, eventually.

“Oh right,” Magnus giggled a little embarrassed, having forgotten all about the initial reason for the video call.

Magnus panned his phone over to the end of his bed, and there was Chairman, chewing on his foot, dressed in a silver and blue waistcoat with crystal buttons.

“OK, you were right, he does look adorable.” Magnus heard Alec say.

Chairman moved to lick himself somewhere personal, and Magnus laughed as he turned the phone back onto himself.

“Sorry, he has no sense of decorum.” Magnus joked.

“Well, he is a cat,” Alec countered laughing.

“So, you’re in your room?” Magnus asked.

“Yep, would you like the tour?”

“Yes, please.”

Alec stood and pointed his phone firstly at the back of his door. “That’s my door,” He laughed. He panned the phone around the room, pointing out the wardrobe, the bookshelf, tallboy, bed and bedside tables. He opened the door to the ensuite and showed Magnus the bathroom.

Alec could hear Magnus gasp as he panned towards the bath.

“That bathtub is huge.” He heard Magnus say.

Alec turned the phone back to himself. “Michael redid the bathroom a few years before he passed away, he stole some space from the room next door. He put in the tub and the large shower.” Alec explained. “I thought about swapping rooms with Jace and Clary when she moved in since I have the biggest room in the house, but I just couldn’t give up the bathroom,” Alec said, honestly.

“Please tell me you don’t let that amazing tub go to waste.”

“I do not, there is nothing like a long soak after a hard day.”

“I am so jealous Alexander, I love my apartment, but my tub is tiny, I barely fit in it.”

Alec almost wanted to offer Magnus the use of his tub anytime but decided against it, he didn’t want to sound like a creep.

Alec made his way back to his bed and sat down.

“So do I get a tour?”

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling at him.

Magnus walked Alec through his entire apartment, it was small but expertly furnished and so very Magnus, the view from the balcony was amazing.

“That’s some view,” Alec said as Magnus swung the phone back to himself and Alec realised he wasn’t only talking about the view from the balcony.

“It’s what sold the apartment to me, that and the huge wardrobe.” Magnus laughed. Magnus walked back into his bedroom and showed Alec around it.

“You weren’t wrong, that’s a lot of space, which it seems you’ve managed to fill without any trouble.”

“We’ve already established that I like to shop Alexander,” Magnus giggled as he settled back onto his bed.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Magnus said excitedly, panning the phone to the boxes stacked near his door. “That’s my magic equipment, it seems Jocelyn kept all of it.”

Alec hadn’t expected the two large boxes.

Magnus leant back against his pillows. “I plan on opening them tomorrow and checking if I have everything.”

“About the act,” Alec asked nervously, remembering Izzy’s comment. “You’re not going to make me wear something ridiculous, are you?”

Magnus laughed, “No, why would you think that?”

“Just something my sister said.”

“And what did the lovely Isabelle say exactly?” Magnus asked curiously.

“That magician assistants usually wear ridiculously skimpy outfits.”

Magnus burst into giggles just imagining Alec in something like that.

“I may add a little glitter to your outfit Alexander but nothing skimpy I promise, this show is for children after all.” Magnus chuckled. “I would never do anything to embarrass you.”

“I know Magnus,” Alec said seriously, holding his gaze. “I like you like this,” Alec said, voicing his thoughts and then blushing when he realised he’d said them out loud.

“Like what?” Magnus asked blushing slightly.

“Without all the makeup etc.,” Alec said honestly. “Not that I don’t think you look amazing all done up, but you really don’t need it, you’re beautiful.”

Magnus was lost of words, something rare for him. He felt his blush intensify under Alec gaze. “Thank you, Alexander,” He said so quietly that Alec barely heard him.

“Sorry,” Alec suddenly said, misunderstanding Magnus’ reaction. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Ohh no, you didn’t,” Magnus smiled widely at him. “Honestly, I’ve never felt so comfortable with anyone as quickly as I have with you.”

It was Alec’s turn to blush, and they sat once again, staring at each other.

Alec shifted on his bed, trying to get comfy. He really wanted to slip under the covers, but he also didn’t want to cut their call short.

Magnus noticed Alec trying to get comfy, and he had an idea.

“I’m getting a little cold,” he said, it was true, as the night rolled in his apartment was getting a little chilly. “Why don’t we take a few minutes to get ready for bed so we can both get comfy.”

“Great idea,” Alec said, smiling widely at him.

“OK, I’ll call you back in 10,” Magnus said.

“See you soon,” Alec said, leaving no doubt in Magnus’ mind that he was expecting a video call again.

Alec rushed through his night time routine, brushing his teeth and changing, not wanting to keep Magnus waiting.

Turning off his room light, he flicked on the light on his side table and slipped into bed. Alec was wearing pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He never usually slept in the t-shirt, but he thought he should probably cover up since they were going to video chat.

Magnus walked back into his bedroom and turned off his lights, turning on a lamp instead. He pulled on clean boxers and grabbed a t-shirt. Magnus usually slept in the nude, but if they were going to video call, it was best he stayed dressed.

Slipping into bed, he grabbed his phone and dialled Alec.

Alec jumped when his phone started ringing, he let out a small embarrassed laugh, it wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting Magnus call, but it all felt a little intimate, and he found he was nervous, more so than when they just voice chatted.

“Hey,” Alec said, smiling shyly at Magnus as he answered.

“All ready for bed,” Magnus asked.

“Pretty much,” Alec answered.

“Do you need more time?”

“No, no, I’m all done, all I need to do is take my shirt off before I go to sleep,” Alec explained. “I usually only sleep in pyjama pants.”

“Well, you don’t need to keep the shirt on for my sake, Alexander, please get comfy,” Magnus said smirking, and Alec laughed.

“What about you?” Alec asked.

“I usually sleep in the nude,” Magnus said smiling, and Alec blushed.

“Don’t let me stop you getting comfortable Mags,” Alec said, smiling wickedly as he put the phone down and pulled off his t-shirt.

Magnus laughed and pulled off his t-shirt too. “I’ll keep the boxers on, I think.” He laughed.

Magnus let his eyes roam over Alec’s torso, dear god he was beautiful, and how did he not know about the tattoos, Alec’s chest and upper arms were covered in them. Magnus felt his cheeks heating as he imagined running his fingers through the fine hair on Alec’s chest. He wanted to touch him so badly.

Alec felt his mouth go dry, and all the blood in his body rushed south as he watched the muscles of Magnus’ arms and chest ripple. His smooth chest was an incredible golden caramel colour, and Alec found himself wondering how in the world a fashion writer got so ripped, Alec could actually count his abs and was struck with the urge to lick along the lines.

“Who knew Mr Straight laced Detective was secretly such a rebel. That’s quite a lot of skin art you have there, Alexander.”

Alec laughed, “I got one, and it sort of snowballed.”

“Which was your first?”

Alec pointed to the tattoo on his right shoulder. “This one.”

“What does it mean?” Magnus asked.

“It’s a rune, it means family,” Alec explained. “Jace and Izzy have the same tattoo, Max wants to get it once he’s old enough.”

“So they are all runes?”

“Not all of them,” Alec smiled. “Let me show you.”

Alec got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he turned on the light and turned his back towards the mirror. He held up his phone, giving Magnus a view of the tattoo on his back. Alec heard Magnus gasp so he was certain Magnus could see it.

All the outline was there, but it was only partially coloured. It was a huge dragon, wing spread wide, and its tail circled around Alec’s waist and disappeared into his pyjama pants. Magnus assumed it circled his hip and probably finished on this thigh.

Alec turned the phone back to face him and smiled at Magnus shyly as he made his way back to bed. It was the most beautiful tattoo Magnus had ever seen.

“Alexander, that is incredible, so beautiful.”

“Clary designed it for me, and a friend did the ink work, it’s not finished yet.”

Magnus beamed at him, his sister really was so talented, sometimes he forgot exactly how much

“How long did it take for the outline?”

“Almost the entire day, it’s quite intricate,” Alec explained. “I try to fit in a session every few weeks to get the colour work done.”

“I’d love to see it once it’s all done,” Magnus said, smiling. “And you’ll have to tell me what all those runes mean.”

“One day, I just might,” Alec said blushing.

They both sat there, smiling at each other for a few moments before Alec finally spoke up.

“So no tattoos?” He asked, looking over Magnus and letting his eyes travel over his beautiful smooth caramel skin.

“I’ve come close a few times to getting one, but honestly, I’ve never found a design that I want permanently on my skin,” Magnus explained. “I used to have a heap of piercings when I was younger, ears, nipples, belly button, eyebrow, lip and nose but as the years went by removed pretty much all of them besides the ones in my ears. I only have my lobe and helix left.”

Alec smiled, he knew precisely what Magnus meant because he’d gone with Izzy when she’d gotten her ears done.

“Makeup and hair colour is more my thing these days.”

“I’ve noticed you like to match your hair colour with your nails,” Alec said, smiling.

“I know it can be a little much . . .” Magnus started to say.

“No, never, it looks great, you always look amazing Mags,” Alec said blushing.

“Thank you, Alexander.”

“I have to ask, how does a fashion writer get so ripped?”

Magnus burst into laughter, most people were amazed as to how muscular Magnus actually was, and he loved surprising them.

“Years of Yoga and Tai Chi, I’ve done a little Kung Fu. I also hit the gym at least 3 times a week. You?”

“I try to get to the gym as much as possible, it helps that we have a workout area at work,” Alec explained. “I train with Jace a couple of times a week too.”

“You both do martial arts don’t you?”

“I don’t do formal classes anymore, mostly I just teach, but it helps training with Jace to keep my skill set up.”

“What disciplines?” Magnus asked.

“I’ve studied Karate, Kung Fu, Krav Maga and a few others. Mostly I teach Karate.”

“How do you keep your sanity, working and living with Jace?” Magnus joked.

“We don’t actually work all that much together, even though we’re in the same precinct.”

“Oh, I just assumed you were partners.”

“God no, my partner is Andrew Underhill, he’s currently on leave, he just got married. Jace isn’t a detective, yet.”

“I didn’t realise he was only an officer, I don’t think I’ve ever discussed his job with him,” Magnus said honestly.

“Do you really dislike cops?” Alec had to ask.

“I’ve never been too fond of them, but no, my father is a cop after all. So there are a couple of cops I’m quite fond of.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“I didn’t mean a word I said that night.” Magnus finally said.

“I know, you’ve apologised at least a dozen times now, I’m starting to wonder if you’re Canadian,” Alec teased.

Magnus giggled. “What’s my dad like to work with?”

“Technically, I work for Luke not with him, but Luke is one of the best men I’ve ever met,” Alec said. “Not sure I’d be where I am without him.”

“Really?”

“He’s the best Captain I could have ever hoped for. It’s not easy being an openly gay man in the force but Luke runs a tight ship, and he doesn’t abide racists, sexist or bigots, he’s really cleaned up the precinct. When I was a Probationary Officer, he was my mentor.”

“I guess that makes two of us that owe Luke.”

“I guess it does.”

“Your partner just got married, you said?”

“Yeah, Underhill met his husband last year when we were on a case, he’s a lawyer, they are honeymooning in France.”

“Oh, I love France.”

“I’ve never been, but I’d love to one day,” Alec said. “Have you travelled much?”

“I’ve travelled a lot for work and also with friends and on my own.”

“I’ve never had the guts to travel on my own,” Alec admitted. “I think that’s why I’ve never left the country, but I want to travel around Europe, Australia and Japan are on my list too.”

“It can be fun, but it is more fun with travel with friends,” Magnus explained. “I’ve been all through Europe and the UK, I’ve been to Tokyo but never to Australia, but I’d love to one day.”

“So exactly does a fashion writer do?” Alec asked.

“You mean besides write about fashion?” Magnus laughed.

“Besides that,” Alec said, amused.

“It’s my job to keep up with current fashion trends and report on them, I interview designers, introduce our readers to new and upcoming ones, review fashion shows and the like.”

“Is that what you always wanted to do?”

“Not exactly,” Magnus said quietly. “I sort of fell into it and found I was good at it.”

“What did you want to do?”

“I wanted to design clothes, men’s clothing can be so boring.”

“What stopped you?” Alec asked, curious.

“I let my insecurities get the best of me, I listened to people I really should have ignored.”

Alec shook his head, understanding Magnus.

“My parents wanted me to be a lawyer, and I was happy to just go with it at first, but then I realised I wanted to work more on the front lines. After they kicked me out, I was free to do it, so I guess in a way, I wouldn’t be where I am if they hadn’t.”

“It’s never too late to follow your dream, Magnus.”

“Maybe,” Magnus said thoughtfully, he hadn’t actually thought about it for years. “Writing this book is also a dream of mine. I love researching and learning.”

Alec and Magnus talked on and on, and before they knew it, it was the early hours of Sunday morning.

“Wow,” Alec said, glancing at his clock. “It’s almost 3 am, talking to you is so easy, time just flies by.”

“I honestly can’t remember the last time I’ve had such a wonderful night of conversation, Alexander.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally meet but not without some drama beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Here's the last chapter of Blind Date for you, sorry it's taken so long to finish it, but I was struggling with a little writer's block. To make up for it, this chapter is quite long, just over 12000 words. I could have split it in two but decided against it. Hope you enjoy the ending, I won't be writing an epilogue for this fic, I'm leaving what happens afterwards to your imaginations!
> 
> A warning, I've added a few new tags because of this chapter and this chapter is why the fic has the Explicit rating. There are panic attacks, minor violence and smut ahead so please be warned and if you find these topics uncomfortable please skip reading those parts. There is also fluffy ahead, too, and I think it balances out nicely.
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you for reading my work and for all the support you've shown me, I know I've said it before, and I will likely say it again, but it is so appreciated, and it really does fuel my writer's soul! 
> 
> I've been asked if I would be abandoning my series now that Shadowhunters the TV show is no more and I want to tell you all the answer to that question is a big fat NO. Just because the show is gone, it doesn't mean that I'm going to give up writing Malec. I was a fan before the show and will be well after. 
> 
> Please see the Authors note after the chapter for details and a summary of the next fic in the series.
> 
> Big hugs to you all and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Blind Date!

Raphael was surprised, no shocked, he corrected himself to see Magnus sitting at their usual table, dressed to impress, smiling down at his phone as he tapped away.

In the 3 years, they’d been getting together on the 1st Sunday of the month for breakfast Magnus had never been early. Usually, he was late, Raphael already on his second cup of coffee and looking like he’d just rolled out of bed.

Something was different, and if his conversation with Cat last night was any indication, his best friend was falling in love. For real this time.

“Raph,” Magnus chirped as he noticed Raphael approach. He put down his phone, meeting Raphael by the table and pulling him into a hug.

“Morning Magnus,” Raphael said, slightly amused at how chirpy he was.

“Have you ordered?” Raphael asked, noticing the absence of cups on the table.

“Not yet, I was waiting for you and got a little distracted.”

“Been waiting long?” He had to ask.

“About 30 minutes, no biggie, you’re right on time.”

For Magnus to have gotten here at 9, he would have had to be up by at the latest 8 am which was completely unheard of on the weekend as far as Magnus was concerned. The man loved his beauty sleep.

Raphael held his tongue. “I’ll go order.”

“Can I have a cookie too please?” Magnus asked.

Yep, there was definitely something going on, Magnus wasn’t overly fond of sweets, especially cookies.

Raphael ordered their usual coffees and chose two cookies, white chocolate and macadamia. The waitress smiled and told him she’d bring their order right out, so Raphael made his way back over to Magnus who was smiling at his phone again.

“How was work?” Magnus asked as Raphael sat down.

“Long and thankfully uneventful,” Raphael explained. “Cat and Ragnor came by last night, I was surprised you weren’t with them.”

Magnus shrugged. “I had plans.”

“Oh?” Raphael looked at him curiously. “Hot date?”

Magnus laughed, “No, not exactly.” He said not offering any more explanation.

Raphael was about to ask him to clarify his remark when the waitress came over with their order. As she stepped forward, they all heard a thump, and the waitress looked down concerned.

“I’m so sorry,” She said having accidentally kicked the bag that had been propped up against the table leg.

“No harm done,” Magnus smiled at her. “I should have been more careful.”

Magnus picked up the bag and placed it on the free side of the table. Raphael looked at him curiously. What time did he get up this morning, if he’d already had time to shop?

“It’s just sketchbooks and some new pencils,” Magnus explained. “Did you know the stationary store opens at 7 am every morning?”

“I did not,” Raphael said a little amused. “I’ve never needed stationary that urgently.”

“I was talking to Al . . A friend and he said something that got me thinking about getting back into design.”

“About time,” Raphael smiled. Magnus was incredibly talented and was wasted reporting on fashion when he should be creating it.

“It’s been a while, so we’ll see.” Magnus smiled at his friend.

Magnus’ phone pinged and they both looked down, Raphael saw the name Alexander popup on the screen. Magnus pretended to ignore it, but Raphael knew he was dying to read it.

“You can text him back, I don’t mind,” Raphael said honestly.

Magnus picked up his phone, opened the message and giggled. It was music to Raphael’s ears, it had been a long while since he’d seen his friend look so happy.

“Something you’d care to share?”

“Oh it’s nothing really,” Magnus said, but Raphael just stared at him.

“Alexander is spending the day with his little brother, and he is insisting they go shopping.” Magnus laughed.

“So?”

“Alexander hates shopping.”

“I like him more and more,” Raphael said.

“Speaking of Alexander, you didn’t tell me you’d met him. He caught that case at Pandemonium a little while back.”

“At the time I had no idea he was Blondie’s brother, it’s not like they look alike.”

“Thankfully,” Magnus giggled.

“I dealt with his partner more than Alec, but they were both efficient and made the whole investigation a lot less painful than previous ones.”

“Alexander is one of the youngest detectives in the NYPD, and he got the position completely on merit, despite the department being full of bigots,” Magnus said proudly.

“He told you that?”

“God no, Luke did,” Magnus explained.

“So when are you going to ask him out?” Raphael asked.

“We’re just friends.”

“Yeah and I’m straight,” Raphael laughed.

“We’re getting to know each other,” Magnus explained. “We are catching up for coffee on Tuesday, though.”

Magnus beamed at him. “Alexander is helping me out with my magic act.”

“Magic act?” Raphael gave him a confused look. “Is there something I should know?”

“The youth centre Alec volunteers at is holding a fete. Clary told him about my act.”

“You mean that lame act you came up with when we were in high school?”

“It wasn’t that lame.”

“If you say so,” Raphael said amused.

“Alexander asked me to perform, and he’s going to assist me.”

“When and where?” Raphael asked. “I need to be there, we need to record this.”

“Very funny, but I will let you know, I expect all my friend to come down and support the centre, you can spend some of that cash you’ve been hoarding for years.”

“I’m just careful with my money.”

“You’re a tight ass.”

“I call it being thrifty.” He laughed.

Shopping with Max wasn’t as painful as it had been with Izzy. Max didn’t have any clothing stores on the list he wanted to visit.

Their first stop had been to the toy store where Max spent an extraordinarily large amount of time looking over all the new Lego in store. He might be 16, but his love for Lego hadn’t diminished and who could blame him. Alec knew he had a whole room at home dedicated to his creations, it was actually Alec’s old bedroom. Max ended up choosing a couple of small kits to add to his Star Wars Lego collection.

Next stop was the games store. This stop Alec heartily approved of. They looked over all the new titles and ended up both buying a couple of new games. The often played online together. Over the last few years that had become their thing. They played games and talked the entire time, and the best part was that Alec’s parents had no idea. It gave them time to bond without interference.

They stopped to grab lunch, greasy burgers, fries and shakes, which they both loved. Izzy wouldn’t be caught dead, putting anything like that in her body, and Jace preferred pizza, so their love of a good burger was another thing that they shared.

Last stop for the day was the comic store. Alec had never really been into comics growing up, he’d never really had the money to spend on them but now that he did he didn’t hold back buying comics for Max. He knew he was spoiling his little brother, but he didn’t care, he wanted to make him happy because a happy Max made Alec happy.

It had been the perfect day, they’d talked and laughed, and Alec could almost pretend like this was their lives all the time and not just something they got to do every few months when Max was able to sneak away without too many questions.

Currently, Robert was in Denver on business, and Maryse had a case to prepare for so she had told Max she’d be at the office all day and hoped to be home by dinner time, which usually meant he’d have to get his own dinner.

Max had told his mother he was going to go shopping with Izzy and then spend the afternoon doing homework, Izzy had happily confirmed that with her mother when her mother had asked her.

Usually, Izzy would take Max home after he’d spent the day with Alec, but since no one was going to be home, Alec decided not to bother his sister and do it himself.

“I’ve missed our days out,” Max said, smiling at him.

“That’s because I spoil you.” Alec laughed, looking at all the bags on the back seat of his car.

“I could have paid for it,’ Max whined. “And you know that’s not it.”

“I know,” Alec smiled. “I was teasing.”

“Another year or so and I’ll be out of there, off to college and mum and dad can go suck it,” Max snarled. He hated his parents, keeping him from his big brother.

“Max!” Alec giggled not really chastising him.

“They really are fucked up Alec, they act like being gay is contagious, like it’s the flu.”

“Small minds,” Alec said, not really wanting to talk about his parents. “We’ll see each other again in a few weeks, you’re coming to the fete, right?”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it. Izzy said you’re part of a magic act with your new boyfriend.”

Alec almost choked on his own breath.

“She said what?”

“That you have a boyfriend, Magnus,” Max laughed. “That’s who you’ve been texting all day isn’t it.”

“We’re just friends.” He said, shocked.

“Why?” Max asked.

“What do you mean why?”

“You’re both single and interested. You talk about him without even noticing and it sounds like he means so much more to you than a friend. Why not take the risk and go for more?”

Alec blinked at his brother, unable to come up with a good answer to his question.

“When did you get so smart?”

“Born this way, smartest Lightwood after all,” he laughed.

Max turned serious for a moment. “I just want you to be happy and the way you talk about Magnus it sounds like he makes you happy.”

“I’m just not sure he feels the same way,” Alec said honestly.

“According to Clary, he’s crazy about you. So I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Alec sat there, thinking for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m getting relationship advice from my 16-year-old brother.”

“Your much smarter and wiser 16-year-old brother.” Max corrected.

They got out of the car, Alec helping Max with his bags, both beaming at each other.

When the front door opened and Maryse stepped out, Alec almost dropped everything he was carrying.

“Mum!” Max exclaimed shocked to see her, it was only 4.30 pm.

“Have fun?” She asked, smiling slightly, not the reaction Max was expecting.

“Always,” Max said, stepping closer to Alec ready to defend him.

“It’s good to see you, Alexander,” She said softly.

“It’s Alec,” Max said sternly.

“Sorry, Alec,” Maryse said, embarrassed.

Alec couldn’t find his voice, he felt panic bubbling up inside him. He hadn’t seen his mother in years, she looked the same except for a few wrinkles around her eyes.

“How have you been? Would you like to come in?” She asked nervously.

Alec looked at her, confused and shook his head. “I have plans,” he blurted out.

Alec handed the bags he was carrying to Max. “Sorry I can’t do this. I have to go.” His breath catching in his throat.

“Take care,” he heard Maryse call after him, sadness in her voice.

Alec got into his car and speed off, it took him a few moments to realise he was speeding and driving dangerously. He slowed down and pulled over, his heart was racing, and he was struggling to catch his breath. He grabbed his phone and dialled the only person who came to mind.

Magnus heard his phone ringing and answered, not bothering to look at the screen.

“Hello?” he said and was met by silence.

He heard a strangled breath and was about to hang up thinking it was a crank call when he noticed it was Alec.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, confused.

“Mags,” Alec said his voice strained.

“Are you OK?” Magnus asked, concerned.

“Can’t catch my . . .” Alec tried to say, and Magnus knew instantly what was wrong, Alec sounded like he was having a panic attack.

He knew Alec suffered from panic attacked, it was one of the many things they’d discussed. Alec had been embarrassed to admit he still got them and Magnus had comforted him and explained he got them too.

Magnus could hear the sound of traffic, and he tried to keep the panic from his own voice.

“Alexander, if you’re driving, I need you to pull over and park when it’s safe to do so, OK,” Magnus said, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Am,” Alec said, and Magnus let out a relieved breath.

“Good, now I want you to listen to my voice, concentrate only on my voice, do as I say OK.” Magnus paused for a moment “Breathe in,  1 2 3, Breathe out, 1 2 3.”

“Breathe in, 1 2 3, Breathe out 1 2 3,” Magnus repeated.

He could hear Alec struggling to control his breathing. Magnus continued, using his voice to sooth Alec and asking him to breathe in and out slowly. After a few minutes, Alec’s breathing sounded much better and almost under control.

“Alexander, are you OK?” Magnus asked hoping he could answer this time.

“I saw my mum,” Alec said softly, and Magnus didn’t need to know any more.

“Do you think you’re Ok to drive home?”

“Yes,” Alec said, feeling his embarrassment bubbling up.

“Good, I want you to drive straight home. Put me on speaker, I’ll stay on the line with you.”

“OK,” Alec said softly. Magnus heard the car start and then Bluetooth of Alec’s car kick in as his phone connected to it.

“I just want you to concentrate on your breathing and the traffic. I’m still here, and I’m not going anywhere, we can talk once you’re home safe and sound.” Magnus told him.

“Thank you,” Alec whispered and pulled into the traffic.

As he drove home, Magnus occasional asked how he was doing and reminded him to breathe in and out, slowly.

Alec pulled up in front of his house and turned off the car, feeling a little foolish.

“I’m home,” he told Magnus.

“Good,” Magnus said. “Get inside, and we’ll talk, ok?”

“OK, Mags.”

Alec took a deep breath and got out of the car. When he walked into the house, he was met with Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon all in the living room, looking at him concern on their faces. It was obvious that Max had told them what had transpired.

“Alec?” Izzy said concern in her voice.

“I’m fine,” Alec snapped not meeting their eyes. “I need to go.” He rushed off towards his bedroom. “I’m almost in my room,” he said into the phone remembering Magnus was still on the line.

Izzy jumped up and rushed after Alec, but she was too late, he’d already slammed his door shut. She thought about knocking and was poised to when she heard him talking.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” Alec said, sitting on his bed.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Alexander.”

“I’m sure you were busy.”

“I wasn’t, I was only sketching, and even if I were, I would have dropped everything for you.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Hey, saying sorry is my thing,” Magnus joked, and Alec chuckled.

Izzy couldn’t help but eavesdrop. She realised Alec was talking to Magnus, and when she heard him chuckle, she decided to leave him be.

“Is he OK?” Clary asked.

“He’s on the phone. He’s talking to Magnus, and he just laughed so I think he is.”

“Magnus will take care of him Iz,” Clary said.

“Alec usually calls me.” Izzy sounded disappointed.

“Izzy,” Jace started to say.

“I know it’s silly, I should be happy that he’s got someone to talk to,” Izzy explained.

“Alec will always need you to Iz,” Simon said, hugging her close.

“Are you up to talking about what happened Alexander?” Magnus asked. “We don’t have to if you prefer not to.”

“I was dropping Max home, and I thought it would be OK because Robert is away on business and Maryse was supposed to be at work. She’s never home before 6.”

“I see,” Magnus said. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“It’s been years,” Alec said softly, “I forget exactly, but we haven’t talked since they threw me out, over ten years ago.”

“Did she say something to upset you?”

“No, she said it was good to see me, asked how I was,” Alec explained. “She doesn’t have the right to ask, to act like nothing happened between us. She doesn’t have the right to act like she cares all of a sudden.” Alec growled.

“Izzy told me she asked her about me the other day, she said that she’s trying to change, but I just can’t Magnus, I can’t deal with the pain again, I can’t trust that she won’t hurt me again.”

“I understand Alexander. If you don’t want to talk to her, that’s your choice, it’s up to you and only you.”

“Would you forgive her?” Alec asked.

“Let me tell you a story,” Magnus said.

“The day of my high school graduation was one of the best and the worst days of my life. I had worked so hard to do well, and I was class valedictorian. Looking down at Luke and Jocelyn and seeing how proud there were of me, filled me with such joy and also so much sadness. My mother had been on my mind all morning, I wondered if she would have been just as proud of me.”

“After the ceremony I was standing with some friends when a man approached me, at first I didn’t recognise him but as soon as he spoke there was no doubt it was my stepfather.  He had somehow found me, and he wanted to talk.”

“I just couldn’t talk to him, this was the man that threw me away like trash. I had a panic attack, it was so bad I had to be sedated and ended up in hospital overnight. I never got to celebrate my graduation with my friends and family.”

“About a year later, I received a letter from a solicitor, my stepfather had died and left me his entire estate. I didn’t want his money, not a cent, so I did not respond to the letter. They eventually sent someone to talk to me. His estate had been sold, and the funds had been put into a trust for me, as per my stepfather’s orders. It’s been sitting there ever since, 2 million dollars of it.”

“Do you regret not talking to him?”

“Yes and No. I don’t think there was anything he could have said that could have repaired our relationship and I didn’t want to hear his excuses, but sometimes I wonder why, why he did what he did.”

“It took me a long time to get over the pain my parents caused me, but I’ve never been able to let go of the anger,” Alec explained.

They were both quiet for a few moments.

“Thank you for being there for me Magnus.”

“Always Alexander, I’ll always be here for you.”

“I just got a text from my sister, it seems they are concerned about you,” Magnus said.

“I should probably go talk to them, I was rude earlier.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling. “You go play nice, I need to feed Chairman and get some food myself.”

“It is getting to be around dinner time,” Alec said. “I guess I’ll talk to you later.”

“You most certainly will don’t think I’m counting this call as our nightly chat. I still expect a call later.”

Alec laughed.

“A video call would be preferable, shirts optional.”

“I’ll go shirtless if you will,” Alec teased.

“Deal,” Magnus laughed. “You should eat something too, promise me.”

“I will Mags.” Alec giggled. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it, Alexander.”

Alec changed into sweats and a t-shirt and washed his face. He picked up his phone to place it on charge and noticed multiple text messages from Max.

He sent him a quick text back.

_‘Sorry for leaving like that, I just didn’t expect to see her. I’m Ok and home safe and sound. Talk soon, I love you.’_

Max texted Alec back almost immediately.

_‘Izzy told me you made it home OK, love you too, Alec, take care.’_

When Alec walked into the living room, all conversations stopped.

“Hey,’ he said, smiling at his family shyly.

“Hey,” Jace said, making room for him to sit beside him.

“I had a bit of a panic attack, but I’m fine, sorry I was so rude before,” Alec said, looking directly at Izzy.

“What did she say to upset you?” Jace asked angrily.

“Nothing, she asked how I was,” Alec explained. “I just . . . It’s the first words I’ve heard from her in over 10 years. It just threw me.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to us, Alec,” Clary said.

“We were thinking of ordering pizza for dinner,” Jace explained.

“Your turn to cook I take it?” Alec laughed.

“Yep,” Jace laughed too.

“I’ll go get the menu,” Izzy said, making her way quickly into the kitchen. Alec decided to follow her.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you when I got home. I know you were only concerned for me.”

“It’s OK,” Izzy smiled at him weakly.

“No Iz, it’s not, you’re always there for me, you deserved better than that.”

Izzy tried to smile, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing,” She said, avoiding Alec’s gaze.

“Iz?”

“You called Magnus.”

Alec looked at her, confused and then realised what she meant.

“It wasn’t a conscious decision, I just . . . I just needed to hear his voice.” Alec said, honestly. “He understands me Iz, he knows what I’ve been through, and he’s been through a similar experience.”

Izzy winced.

“I don’t mean to say that you don’t understand, it’s just different with Magnus, he’s more impartial as far as our parents are concerned.”

Izzy listened to his words and realised he was right, she was too close to be completely impartial.

“I’m glad you had Magnus to turn to.”

Izzy grabbed the pizza menu and was about to make her way back to the other when Alec stopped her.

“Iz, how do you know?” He asked.

“Know what?”

“Know that what you’re feeling for someone is real, is more?” He asked slightly embarrassed.

“It just feels right, just thinking about them makes you smile, fills you with happiness, and you find yourself wanting to spend more and more time with them.”

“Can you . . . is it possible to . . . even if you haven’t met face to face?” Alec was having a hard time finding the right words.

“If you’re asking if it’s possible to fall in love with someone you haven’t really met face to face, then definitely, happens all the time. You’ve been getting to know each other without all the usual distractions of dinner dates and outings etc. You’ve probably spent more time talking about the important stuff than people do in months of dating, so of course, you can fall in love.” Izzy explained.

Alec let her words sink in. Was it love that he was feeling? It sure felt like it, it was so different than anything he’d ever felt for anyone before.

“You’ll still have to meet and see if there is that spark that keeps a relationship going, but I have a feeling that won’t be an issue for the two of you.”

Alec pulled his sister into a huge hug. “Thanks, Iz, what would I do without you?”

“God only knows,” She laughed.

“Love you, Izzy.”

“Love you too, Hermano.”

Alec spent the next few hours with his siblings and their partners, having dinner and a few laughs, the drama from the afternoon wholly forgotten. It was about 10 pm, and Alec was itching to bid everyone good night and give Magnus a call, he couldn’t help the sick feeling in his tummy, he missed him.

“Go,” Izzy said as she watched Alec look at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. “He’s waiting for you, isn’t he?”

Alec blushed and just nodded, and the group giggled. It was no secret who Izzy was talking about.

“Night all,” Alec said, standing.

“Say Hi to Magnus for us,” Clary said happily.

Alec rushed through his nightly routine and crawled into bed. Picking up his phone, he sent Magnus a quick text.

_‘If you’re still free, I’d love to catch up.’_ Alec sent, trying to sound as casual as possible. He couldn’t help the nerves he was feeling now that he’d admitted to himself that what he felt for Magnus was so much more than friendship.

A few moments later, his phone started to ring, and he smiled at the incoming video call.

Alec felt the breath leave his body as he answered and was greeted with a view of Magnus on his knees, wearing the skimpiest boxers he’d ever seen, back to him as he tried to pry Chairman off the bedhead.

“Everything OK?” He asked, catching his breath.

“Sorry, Alexander, just a moment.”

Magnus grabbed Chairman and put him down on the bed.

“Chairman thought it would be a good idea to perch on my bedhead, the last time he did that he got stuck.” Magnus laughed.

Chairman walked up to the screen and licked it, causing Alec to burst out into laughter.

“I guess he likes you,” Magnus said amused. Chairman turned gave Magnus one last look and jumped off the bed.

“Where’s your phone?” Alec asked.

“Oh, I’m using my book beanbag to prop it up,’ Magnus explained. He lifted the phone and turned it around to show Alec.

“Great idea,” Alec said, smiling. “I should invest in one.”

“It’s great for reading in bed too.”

“Did you eat?” Magnus asked.

“We ordered Pizza, Jace was supposed to cook tonight,” Alec explained. “What did you have for dinner?”

“Stir-fry with beef, veggies and noodles,” Magnus told him. “Quick, easy and yummy.”

“Do you enjoy cooking?”

“I do, but sometimes I can’t be bothered cooking for one.”

“Yeah I know what you mean, I was like that myself before Jace and Izzy moved in,” Alec said. “I actually love to bake.”

“Really?”

“Michael taught me, I just don’t have much time these days.”

“I’d love to learn to bake, I’m not all that great with sweets.”

“I’d be happy to teach you the basics.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer Alexander.”

Alec remembered something from their earlier conversation. “Earlier you said you were sketching.”

“I was,” Magnus beamed at him surprised Alec remembered him mentioning it. “Our chat the other night left me inspired.”

“Anything I can see?”

“They are only rough,” Magnus said nervously as he grabbed his sketchbook from his side table.

“I love a good suit, but most are so boring,” Magnus explained. “These are a few of my ideas.” He flipped through the pages showing Alec.

“Those are amazing,” Alec said honestly. “I don’t really know fashion, but they looked great, I could so see you in that purple one.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus giggled. “Not to your taste though?”

“I wear suits to work because I have to and try to avoid them otherwise. These may be a bit much for work,” Alec explained. “Though if I had a special occasion that required a suit, that navy blue one is beautiful but maybe with not as much sparkle.”

Alec and Magnus spent the next couple of hours talking about anything and everything. A little after midnight, Alec had to call it a night as he had to work the next day.

Though before they called it a night, they had confirmed a place and time for them catching up on Tuesday. They were meeting at Alec’s favourite coffee shop, the 2nd Cup, at 10am because according to Alec, they had the best lemon and poppyseed muffins in New York. Alec hoped they’d be able to drag coffee out so that he could take Magnus to lunch as well, but he kept that part of his plan to himself for now.

Monday morning, Alec was sitting at his desk smiling down at a message from Magnus complete with a photo of Chairman pawing at the phone.

“Cute cat,” A voice said, and Alec looked up, surprised to see Raj at his desk.

Alec locked his phone. “What can I do for you, Singh?”

“Oh, so many things come to mind,” He said, causing Alec to groan, did this guy ever give up?

“But I’m here because I have something you need.”

Alec was about to snap that there was nothing he could ever possibly need from him when he noticed the folder he had in his hand.

“Is that the report I asked for?”

“If you mean the list of all the people with access to and knowledge of all the CC Camera locations, then yes,” Raj said smirking.

“About time,” Alec said, taking the file from him, trying to ignore the way Raj deliberately ran his fingers along Alec’s hand. “I requested this last week.”

“I’m a busy man Detective,” Raj smirked again. “Next time you should come to see me personally instead of emailing, and I’d get to it quicker.”

There was no way Alec was going to do that, the man creeped him out, and the thought of being alone with him in his tiny office gave him chills.

“Don’t you have work to do?” A voice bellowed, and Alec had never been so happy to see his Captain.

“Of course, Sir, I was just handing off a file.”

“That’s what internal mail is for, stop flirting with my Detective and get back to work Mr Singh,” Luke growled.

“I wasn’t,” He grumbled.

“Plus, he’s taken,” Jace said plopping into Underhill’s seat and smirking at Raj.

Raj winced, what did blondie mean, as far as he knew Alec was very single.

“Jace, I would prefer not to discuss my private life at work.”

“Did you need to talk to me sir?” Alec asked, looking up at his Captain, who was still standing there, looking annoyed.

“In my office, Detective.”

Alec brushed past Raj who hadn’t moved trying to keep from touching him and followed Luke into his office.

“So, Alec’s seeing someone?” Raj needed to know.

“Yep and it’s serious, so give it up, you’re only embarrassing yourself.”

Raj huffed as Jace smirked at him, amused. Turning, he took off, making it back to his office in record time. His thoughts swirled in his head when the hell had Alec had time to meet anyone. Wanting answers, he pulled up Alec’s phone records. Over the last week or so there were multiple texts and calls to the same number, a number he didn’t recognise.

Raj ran the number, and it came back to an M. Bane. That name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.  Next stop, he opened up Facebook and checked Alec’s profile. Alec had recently become friends with Magnus Bane.

Clicking on Magnus’ profile, he couldn’t see much because they weren’t friends, but he was able to see his photo and some general details, he could also see friends they had in common. That’s when it clicked, Magnus Bane was the Captain’s foster son. Obviously, Alec had met him through Jace’s girlfriend, the Captain’s daughter.

Raj couldn’t help himself, he searched through post after post looking for any and all information he could on Magnus. Yes, sure the guy was hot, but he wasn’t anywhere near good enough for Alec, he was a fashion writer, that wasn’t even a real job.

A thought popped into Raj’s head, and he smiled wickedly. It was a risk, but it would be worth it, he had just come up with the perfect way to get rid of Magnus Bane.

Alec lay in bed Tuesday morning listening to the rain as it pounded against his bedroom window. It wasn’t even 6 am and he’d been awake for almost an hour, his mind working overtime. He was meeting Magnus today for the first time, and he was nervous.

Technically they’d already met, having bumped into each other in the kitchen on the night of Jace and Clary’s moving in party, but today was their first official meeting.

The rain seemed to be coming down quite steadily, and Alec hoped it let up soon. He was full of nervous energy, and usually, he would have gone for a run, but it was too wet out.

Alec decided to shower but put on his sweats, not wanting to risk the outfit he’d suffered a shopping trip with Izzy for, getting dirty. He wanted to make a good impression on his date.

‘No’, it’s just coffee he corrected himself. “Yeah right,” He said aloud laughing as he made his ways downstairs, who was he kidding.

“Hey Alec,” Clary said, smiling up at him from her book. She was parked on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

“Hey Clary,” Alec smiled back at her. “You’re up early,” He said.

“Jace is on the early shift, and he woke me. It was like a herd of elephants were trying to get dressed in our room this morning,” she laughed.

“Sometimes I wonder what you see in him, you could do so much better,” Alec joked.

“I know,” Clary sighed, “But I went and fell in love with him. Stupid me!”

Alec sat in an armchair and looked out at the rain. “I was hoping it would stop. I wanted to go for a run to clear my head.”

“A lot on your mind?” Clary asked.

“Not really,” Alec smirked at her.

“Someone on your mind?” She giggled.

“Maybe.” Alec laughed.

“Let me guess, he’s about your height, great skin and fabulous hair.”

Alec laughed again. “He does have great skin and fabulous hair.” He said blushing.

“It’s not fair is it,” She laughed. Clary and Alec were both constantly teased for their pale skin.

“I’m glad you two have become friends.”

“Friends right,” Alec said.

“If you want more, then that’s up to you now, isn’t it?”

Alec thought for a moment and was about to say something when Clary interrupted him.

“Alec, there are no ‘what ifs’, trust your feelings, what do they tell you?”

Alec closed his eyes and took a long breath. “That this feels right, that this feels like more.”

“Well, there you go.” Clary beamed at him, “You know the best couples start as friends, Luke and my mum, Izzy and Simon.”

“What about you and Jace?”

Clary laughed. “If you remember when we first met, I couldn’t stand him.”

“I remember I’d never seen Jace so confused, he wasn’t used to rejection.”

“I thought he was a rich spoilt brat, too used to getting what he wanted. It took a long time for him to change my mind.”

“But he did?”

“He did,” She smiled widely.

Alec’s phone pinged, and he smiled widely.

“Magnus?” Clary asked.

“Yeah,” Alec said blushing.

“Trust your heart, Alec.”

“Thanks, Clary,” He stood to leave.

“Oh, and Alec, you hurt him, I hurt you!”

“I won’t,” Alec said, determinedly.

“Good because I like you.”

Alec sat on his bed and opened Magnus’ text.

_‘Good morning, Alexander, what a wonderful day.’_

Alec laughed. _‘Morning Mags, have you looked out a window? It’s cold and wet outside. I don’t think it’s stopped raining all morning.’_

_‘I love the rain Alexander, and nothing short of a 40-day flood can dampen my spirits today.’_

_‘Why so happy?’_

_‘Catching up with a friend for coffee,_ _😉’_

Alec laughed, maybe Magnus was right; it is a wonderful day.

_‘Lucky friend’_ Alec sent back feeling flirty.

_‘Lucky me.’_ Magnus sent back quickly.

Magnus always took great care when dressing, he always wanted to look his best, but this morning he’d doubled his efforts. He wanted to make a good impression on Alec. His hair was perfect, even if it was a little understated. He hadn’t changed much, he’d just skipped adding glitter. His makeup was flawless, he’d gone for a fresh casual look, minimal foundation, his eyes lined with black, a slight glow on his cheeks and a barely-there pink gloss on his lips. It was a brunch catch-up after all, not dinner, so he didn’t want to look like he planned on hitting a club.  

He was wearing the shirt he’d picked up when out shopping with Cat, teaming it with tight black jeans, his favourite boots and his leather trench coat. When dressing his initial thought was to skip the jewellery but then Cat’s words floating in his head, and he’d gone with his usual necklaces and rings. Cat was right, she always was, Alec needed to see the real Magnus. He wanted them to start off on the right footing.

Magnus stepped out of the subway and look down at his phone, he was right on schedule, he’d planned his trip to get him to the coffee shop, 2nd Cup, 15 minutes early. Usually, he was always late, but he knew that Alec loved punctuality. He was also feeling extremely nervous and hoped to have a few minutes to compose himself before Alec arrived.

Magnus was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the man watching him as he walked towards the coffee shop. Grinning to himself at how oblivious Magnus was to his surroundings, the man lifted the hood on his jacket and started to walk towards him, stopping just a few meters in front.

Magnus glanced down at his phone and collided with someone. Looking up, he was about to apologise when the man grabbed him and shoved. Magnus was taken entirely by surprise. A moment later, he found himself being dragged into the small alley between stores and being pushed up against the brick wall. He was in trouble.

Magnus tried to pull up his phone, hoping to hit 911 but his phone was knocked from his hand, and he heard the crunch as the man in front of him trod on it intentionally.

Alec was running right on time, he hated being late, and he had wanted to get to the café before Magnus to secure them a good seat. He smiled as he looked up and noticed Magnus walking a few blocks ahead of him. He didn’t need to see his face to know it was him, the hair was a dead giveaway. He pulled up his phone about the send Magnus a text when he noticed the man that stopped in the middle of Magnus’ path. Alec knew instantly something wasn’t right.

When Magnus collided with the man, and the man shoved Magnus to the side, Alec felt panic bubbling up in him. As if by reflex, Alec pulled his phone up as he started to run, dialling the precinct.

“Detective Lightwood 69594 requesting immediate assistant, corner of Lex and 12th, the alley between Mobile World and 2nd Cup.” He yelled into his phone as he ran.

“My wallets yours,” Magnus said, trying to show the man he wasn’t going to resist.

The man in front of him shoved him up against the bricks again and pulled out a long-bladed knife.

“Who do you think you are?” the man growled. “Someone needs to teach you a lesson.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, it was an accident.”

The man laughed, and it made Magnus’ blood run cold.

“You’ll be sorry, you don’t deserve him,” he snapped.

“I don’t . .” Magnus looked at the man confused, he had no idea what he was talking about.

“You think you can just waltz in and take what’s not yours.” The man spat at him.

The man pressed the knife to Magnus’ throat, and he felt it poking into his skin and blood start to trickle. Magnus wasn’t going to let this happen to him without a fight. He struggled a little and lifted his knee, hitting the man right between the legs. His attacker grunted and fell forward onto Magnus, winding him.

Magnus’ right arm was free, he lifted his fist and punched his attacker in the nose, he heard the sickening sound of a bone-crunching, but it didn’t even seem to faze the man.

“You’re going to pay for that,” the man grabbed Magnus by the chin, slamming his head against the bricks. He used his weight to immobilise Magnus and then lifted the blade.

“Please,” Magnus whispered almost unable to get the word out. “Why?”

“After I’m through with you, he won’t even want to look at you.”

Magnus’ attacker shifted and pointed the blade at Magnus’ right eye, Magnus was helpless, he tried to turn his head, but all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut.

Magnus heard his name being shouted and suddenly the pressure on his body was gone, he opened his eyes to see Alec flinging his attached into the wall on the other side of the alley. The man crashed into the wall with a grunt and crumpled to the ground.

Alec was there a moment later, holding Magnus up as he knees gave out. Strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked, panic in his voice, “Are you hurt?”

Alec’s hand was on his chin, moving it up, check the nick on his throat, his hands roaming Magnus’ body looking for injuries.

“Alexander?” Magnus croaked almost unable to believe he was there, that he’d saved him.

“Mags,” Alec said softly. Alec kissed his forehead sweetly.

They both turned when they heard a loud groan and realised Magnus’ attacker was moving.

“Stay here,” Alec said forcefully. Leaning Magnus up against the wall before stalking towards his attacker.

Alec kicked the knife away from the spot it had landed on the ground, ensuring it was out of reach and then grabbed the man turning him over. He was shocked when the hood of the jacket he was wearing fell back and relieved a face he knew.

“Raj?” Alec said, shocked, his mind reeling.

“He doesn’t deserve you, you’re meant to be mine,” Raj whined, blood trickling from his nose and lip.

Alec heard voices and was relieved when he looked up and saw two officers coming towards them, he was doubly relieved when he noticed one of them was Jace.

Jace immediately went to Magnus, and Alec could hear him asking if he was OK and talking into his phone.

“Office Verlac,” Alec said, looking up at Jace’s partner. “Cuff this bastard.”

“With pleasure,” Sebastian said, pulling out his cuffs, roughly pulling Raj to his feet. Raj struggled, but Sebastian pushed him up against the wall and got the cuffs on quickly.

“What the hell?” Jace said, moving over to join them. “Is that Raj?”

“He attacked Magnus,” Alec said, still in shock.

“Why?”

“It’s my fault.” Alec shook his head, not sure why all this was happening. “He went after Magnus because of me.”

“He went after Magnus because he’s a sick bastard,” A voice said, and Alec felt relief flood through him as he saw Captain Garroway and his partner Andrew Underhill.

Magnus watched as Alec hugged the newcomer, an attractive blonde with curly blonde hair.

“Magnus?” Luke said concern in his voice.

“Dad,” Magnus exclaimed, finally noticing Luke.

Luke pulled Magnus into a hug and held him tight.

“I’m fine, thanks to Alexander.”

“You wouldn’t have been in this position if it weren’t for me,” Alec said, standing beside them looked guilty.

Luke was about to say something when Magnus spoke up. “Whatever crazy reason that guy had for coming after me, it isn’t your fault, Alexander. You couldn’t have known.”

Alec was about to argue the point when Luke butt in. “Don’t argue Detective.”

“Yes sir,” Alec said, not 100 per cent over it but letting it go for now.

It was at that moment that two EMT’s entered the alley. Luke had them check Magnus first.

“How did you get here so quickly?” Alec asked as they stepped away, letting the EMT’s check Magnus.

“Jace called me,” Underhill said. “I was actually going to call you later because something in your notes caught my eye.”

Alec looked at him, curiously.

“You scribbled a note on the report Raj gave you about the muggings,” Underhill explained, and it finally clicked.

“His name wasn’t on the list, and it should have been,” Alec said.

“Exactly and I did a little digging, he’s in deep financial strife and has a very unhealthy obsession with you, there are literally hundreds of picture of you on his computer.”

“I think we can discuss this all tomorrow,” Luke said as an EMT made their way over to them.

“Mr Bane is OK, a few cuts and scrapes, a bump on the head but nothing serious physically, someone should accompany him home though and it might be a good idea not to leave him alone, despite his demeanour, shock could still be an issue once his mind has time to process everything.”

“Thanks,” Luke said. “Alec, you’ll take care of Magnus?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Luke watched as Alec made his way over to Magnus and wrapped an arm around him protectively.

“How about I take you home?” Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

“We never got to have our coffee,” Magnus said, smiling at him.

“We don’t have much luck when it comes to dates do we?”

“This was a date?” Magnus asked quietly.

“It was for me,” Alec said, honestly.

“Me too,” Magnus beamed at him.

“Is this yours?” Jace said, holding up Magnus’ destroyed phone in a sealed baggie.

“Sadly, yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec said.

“It’s just a phone, I’ve wanted to update anyway.”

“I’m taking Magnus home,” Alec explained.

“This is not how I wanted to meet you,” the blonde detective said as he approached them and Magnus smiled at him. “Andrew Underhill, Alec’s partner, you make for an exciting first day back.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Magnus said, smiling weakly.

“I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other,” Underhill said winking at Magnus. “I’ve heard nothing but Magnus this and Magnus that the last week or so from my partner.” Underhill teased, and Alec blushed deeply.

Magnus and Alec said their goodbye and Alec walked Magnus to the street and hailed a cab.

“The subway . . .” Magnus started to say.

“You were just attacked, let’s take the cab,” Alec said, opening the door for him.

Magnus slid into the cab and made room for Alec to join him in the back seat.

“Where to?” The cabbie asked, and Magnus rattled off his address.

They drove in silence, arriving at Magnus’ in under 15 minutes. Alec had held Magnus’ hand tightly the entire ride. Alec pulled out some cash for the driver, including a very generous tip, and they made their way into Magnus’ building and up to Magnus’ apartment.

Stepping inside, Alec felt instantly at home. Magnus’ space seemed bigger than it had when they have video chatted, but it was so very Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but smile. Taking off their coats, Magnus hung them both in his entryway closet before flopping onto his couch.

“I could do with a drink.”

“I’ll get you some water,” Alec said.

“I meant something stronger, but I guess water will have to do.”

“I think that’s best,” Alec said, making his way towards Magnus’ kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and made his way back to Magnus, who was sitting with his eyes closed head hanging low.

“I must look a fright,” Magnus said, looking up and accepting the bottle from Alec. “My makeup is ruined no doubt.”

“You look beautiful,” Alec said without hesitation.

Magnus felt his cheeks flush, he opened the water and started to drink. He noticed Alec move off and head towards his bathroom. He watched him curiously wondering what he was up to. A moment later, Alec returned with makeup remover, wipes and aspirin.

Popping two pills out, Alec handed them to Magnus. “For the lump on your head trust me, you might not feel it now, but you will later.”

Magnus swallowed the pills down and reached for the wipes.

“Let me,” Alec said, snatching them back.

Alec proceeded to wipe away Magnus’ smudged makeup. Magnus felt his heart melt at how gentle and careful he was doing it.

After removing Magnus’ makeup, he removed his rings and necklaces, leaving only his ear cuff.

“Did you want to change into something comfier?” Alec asked.

“You don’t like my clothes?” Magnus teased trying to lighten the mood.

“You look amazing, but I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I’m fine, thank you, Alexander.”

They sat in silence for a few awkward moments.

“Magnus . . .” Alec started.

“Please don’t apologise, this is not your fault.”

“I should have realised something wasn’t right with him.”

“Alexander, how could you have known? Please don’t blame yourself, I certainly don’t blame you.”

Silence filled the room once again, and Magnus found himself moving closer to Alec.

“I was so scared, I’ve never felt fear like that, but the thought, first and foremost in my mind was, I was going to be late for our date,” Magnus explained.

“He really wanted to hurt me,” Magnus said, shaking a little. The realisation sinking in at how close a call it had been.

“Magnus . . .” Alec had no idea what to say, how to make this better.

“It’s Ok Alexander, all of this just puts everything into perspective.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Magnus leant in closer and pressed his lips to Alec’s.

At first, Alec didn’t react, but as Magnus pressed closer, Alec seemed to come to life. Pulling Magnus into his lap, he wrapped his arms around him tightly deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Alec chased Magnus’ lips and kissed him again before either of them had actually caught their breath completely.

The next time they broke apart, Magnus ducked his head and snuggled into Alec’s neck. Breathing heavily.

“I could have died,” Magnus whispered. “You saved my life.”

“You wouldn’t have been in that situation if it weren’t for me,” Alec said, sadly.

Magnus lifted his head and kissed Alec again, his kiss more frantic, more wanting.

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned and wriggled in Alec’s lap, pressing against him.

“Magnus I don’t think . . .” Alec started to say coming to his senses.

“Good, don’t think,” Magnus said, fingers moving to the buttons on Alec’s shirt.

“Magnus it’s just the adrenaline and shock kicking in,” Alec tried to stop him.

“Maybe it is, but I don’t need adrenaline in my system to know how much I want you,” Magnus said, sliding his hand into Alec’s hair, kissing him deeply.

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Alec protested. 

“Things have never been clearer, I could have died today, I’ve been living my life on pause, scared to take a risk but it needs to end. I want you, I have for weeks, and if you want me, I’m yours.”

Alec had no words, his mind was telling him to stop, but his body, his heart was telling him to take what he wanted. Giving in Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him breathless.

Magnus giggled against Alec’s lips in triumph. They made quick work of their shirts before kissing each other breathless again, naked chests pressed tightly to each other.

Magnus shifted in Alec’s lap, grinding down against him and moaned when he felt how hard Alec was.

“I need you to fuck me, Alexander,” Magnus purred into Alec’s ear, and Alec felt his heart stop. Magnus Bane was going to be the death of him and what a way to go!

Magnus’ hand moved between them to Alec’s jeans. He undid the button and pulled down the zipper carefully one-handed, impressing even himself. Alec tried to get out of his jeans, but it was too difficult with Magnus in his lap.

Sighing Magnus slid off Alec’s lap, to let him rid himself of his jeans. The moment Alec kicked his jeans to the side Magnus was on his again, pushing him back onto the couch and slipping back into his lap, taking his lips in a searing kiss.

 “You’re so beautiful,” Alec whispered against his lips. “but overdressed.”

It was then that Magnus realised he’d forgotten to remove his pants. Magnus unbuttoned his fly and Alec helped him shimmy out of his jeans.

“How did you get these on?” Alec said, amused as they struggled to get them off. “Could you even breathe in these?”

“Sometimes one must suffer for fashion Alexander,” Magnus joked. “Plus these jeans make my ass look incredible.”

“You don’t need tight jeans for your ass to look incredible,” Alec said, pulling Magnus to him once they’d finally rid him of them.

Magnus happily slipped back into Alec’s lap, running his fingers down Alec’s chest and through his chest hair. “I’ve been fantasising about doing this for days,” Magnus told him.

Alec giggled never realising before how ticklish he was. “Speaking of fantasies,” Alec said, ducking his head to Magnus’ neck. He kissed and licked just under his ear before kissing his way down to where his neck met his shoulder. Nipping at the skin, he heard Magnus moan and smiled against his skin.

In a move that impressed even himself, Alec sat up onto his knees, his hands under Magnus lifting him, he turned and lay Magnus on his back on the couch with Alec kneeling between his spread legs.

They were still both in their underwear and Alec instantly regretted the tiny bit of modesty he’d felt when he decided to leave them on, if he’s stripped off completely then maybe Magnus would have too.

Magnus giggled as Alec made his move, and he ended up flat on his back on the couch, Alec hovering above him.

Alec leant over Magnus, pressing his body into his as he captured his lips, before starting his exploration, mouth and tongue working their way down Magnus’ body.

When Alec circled Magnus’ nipple with his tongue Magnus’ couldn’t help the low moan that escaped his lips. Followed solely by a curse as Alec sucking it into his mouth.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned his hands, moving to Alec’s hair.

Alec let go of the nipple in his mouth, looking up he gave Magnus a mischievous smirk before attacking the other nipple in the same manner.

Alec shifted leaning on his arms and the new position had their hard cocks pressing tightly to each other. They both groaned at the contact and as Alec kissed over Magnus’ chest, Magnus rocked his hips up into Alec’s desperate for more friction.

Alec hesitated for a moment, as much as he loved the feel of their cocks grinding together, he hadn’t finished his exploration. Something he’d been fantasising about ever since their first video chat.

He shifted, and Magnus groaned at the loss until he felt Alec resume, his mouth travelling downwards, kissing, licking and nipping at his skin. Alec let his tongue slip into Magnus’ bellybutton, and Magnus giggled, squirming. When Alec’s tongue began to trace over and around his abs, Magnus almost lost it.

“Christ Alexander,” Magnus moaned loudly. “Please.’ He begged.

Alec smirked as he looked up into Magnus’ eyes as his hand reached for the waistband of his underwear, his incredibly sexy underwear.

“May I?” Alec asked, letting his hand brush over Magnus’ cock.

Magnus moaned, “God, yes!”

Alec slowly worked the underwear down, kissing at the newly exposed skin as it was revealed inch by inch.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Magnus groaned, and Alec laughed against his hip.

Alec lifted the underwear up and carefully over Magnus’ hard cock. He almost threw away his plan to tease Magnus as his cock sprung free, large and proud before him.

“So beautiful,’ Alec murmured as he slid the underwear down Magnus’ legs and off. Tossing them behind him carelessly.

Leaning forward Alec kissed and licked at Magnus’ hip, kissing his way over to the other side. He licked his way down Magnus’ snail trail to the base of his cock before diverting to where his legs met his torso and then kissing down his thigh.

Magnus shifted, spreading his legs a little wider as Alec licked up his thigh. He wanted so badly to feel Alec’s lips wrap around his cock, but he knew that begging wouldn’t work, so he let Alec explore, it was sweet torture, and he planned to get Alec back for it soon enough.

Alec felt his own cock twitch as he spied a drop of pre-cum on the tip of Magnus’ cock. Kissing his way up, he ran his tongue over his balls and licked up the underside of his cock.

Magnus had to use all his will power not to thrust up against Alec’s face. Alec ran his tongue around the tip of Magnus’ cock, tasting the sweet saltiness of Magnus before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently.

Magnus cursed under his breath and then moaned deeply as Alec’s lips slid down his length to the root. Amazed when he realised that Alec didn’t gag. It only made his cock harden even more at the thought of Alec not having a gag reflex.

Alec couldn’t get into a proper rhythm in the position he had Magnus. Shifting he let Magnus’ cock fall from his lips with a wet pop and moved to the front of the couch, gently moving Magnus around too.

Magnus was confused at first until he realised that Alec was repositioning him. His head was against the back of the couch, he was flat on his back on the cushions, his ass and legs dangling over the edge.

Alec lifted one of Magnus’ legs, placing Magnus’ foot flat on the couch, and then doing the same with the other, before sliding Magnus’ forward a little to ensure he was comfortable.

Positioned this way, his hips tilted up, Magnus was open and on full view, his cock pointing skywards. With anyone else such as position would have had him feeling exposed and vulnerable, but with Alec, he felt loved and desired.

“So beautiful,” Alec murmured moving between Magnus’ legs, leaning over his body to kiss him deeply.

Alec kissed his way down Magnus’ throat, sucking at his Adam's apple, nipping at the skin at the base where it met his shoulder. He licked across Magnus’ chest and over his abs until he got to Magnus’ thighs.

His fingers stroked along his legs as he kissed down one thigh and then across to the other. Kissing and licking, he slowly made his way down back towards Magnus’ cock.

“Alexander,” Magnus hissed, the teasing driving his crazy.

Alec giggled against his balls, licking at them before sucking them into his mouth, causing Magnus to jerk upwards, his feet almost slipping off the edge of the couch. It was Alec’s strong hands that held him in place.

Magnus expected to feel Alec’s lips on his cock, but instead, he felt Alec’s tongue sliding backwards, down his crack and over his hole. He shivered at the sensation, his mind going into overload. Alec licked up his crack, this time, his tongue circled his hole, teasingly. Magnus moaned loudly and resisted the urge to grind against Alec’s mouth. When Alec’s tongue slipped inside him, Magnus felt his balls tighten, and it took all his control to pull back.

Alec moaned against Magnus as he started to lick into his tightness, steeling his tongue, trying to slide it inside him as deeply as possible. He heard the moans and whimpers coming from Magnus and it only urged him on. Magnus was lost to the sensation of Alec’s tongue, thrusting into him, over and over, licking into him, stretching him open, he’d never felt anything like it before.

Alec looked up to see Magnus’ cock was harder than ever, it stood up straight and proud, precum dribbling from the tip in a steady stream. As much as he was enjoying making Magnus fall apart with his tongue, he couldn’t pull his eyes from Magnus’ cock, and in the end, his want, his need to taste Magnus won out.

Magnus groaned at the loss of Alec’s tongue on his greedy hole, he wanted more, needed more, he was trying to form the words to protest the lost when he felt Alec’s lips wrap around his cock, and he forgot how to breathe.

Alec sucked gently on the head of Magnus’ cock, then licked up and down the sides at the precum that had dribbled down. Wrapping his lips around him tightly once again, he swirled his tongue around him as he took more and more of his length in until Magnus’ hit the back of his throat.

Alec moaned around Magnus, causing both of them to shiver.

The feel of Alec’s hot wet mouth around his cock was almost too much. Magnus moaned loudly as Alec started to suck up and down, tongue swirling around him.

Alec hollowed his cheeks and started moving a little faster, head bobbing up and down on Magnus’ cock as his fingers began to creep along the inside of his thigh.

Magnus gasped as he felt Alec’s fingers trace around his tight hole, just the tip of one teasing as it pushed in slightly.

Alec licked his finger before returning it to Magnus’ hole, dipping the tip into him again and again. Magnus’ moved his hand to Alec’s hair and struggled to hold back the thrusts of his hips.

Alec pushed his finger in deeper, sliding it in and out of Magnus, in time with his mouth moving up and down on his cock when Alec slid a second finger into Magnus he heard him whimper and pulled away worried he’d hurt him.

“I’m so sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked, concerned.

“God no Alexander,” Magnus said breathlessly. “I’m just so close.”

“Oh,” Alec said smirking, moving back into position taking Magnus’ cock in hand, his other hand stroked down his thigh.

Alec licked over the head of Magnus’ cock as he slid two fingers back inside him. Alec watched Magnus’ hole open up as he thrust in his fingers, twisting and scissoring them.

Sucking the head of Magnus’ cock back into his mouth, Alec shifted on his knees, his head hovering over Magnus’ cock.

Magnus’ hard cock lay on Alec’s tongue, and Alec moaned, Magnus’ eyes locked with Alec’s and he realised what Alec was waiting for. Magnus almost came then and there at the thought.

“Are you sure?” Magnus said breathlessly.

Alec moaned around Magnus’ cock, his eyes giving Magnus the permission he wanted. Magnus felt what little blood left in his body not already in his cock rush downwards. He’d never been this hard in his life.

“Mags,” Alec pleaded around his cock. “Want to taste.”

Magnus didn’t need any more encouragement, his hips thrust up, and his cock slid deeper into Alec’s mouth, he pulled back and thrust up again, this time hitting the back of his throat. Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s head, holding him tightly, and he started to thrust in and out of Alec’s hot wet mouth.

Alec thrust, first two, and then three fingers into Magnus, as Magnus fucked into his mouth. When he curled his fingers to brush against Magnus’ prostrate, Magnus saw stars.

Magnus came so hard, and so fast he didn’t have a chance to warn Alec.

Alec felt Magnus’ tight muscles grip around his fingers mere seconds before Magnus filled his mouth. Alec swallowed around, Magnus his sweet musky saltiness almost tipping him over the edge. Alec ground his aching cock against the couch, but it wasn’t near enough.

When Magnus began to shake, Alec pulled off his cock and slowly slid his fingers from him. He shifted up, pressing against Magnus as he kissed him deeply.

Magnus moaned into the kiss when he tasted himself in Alec’s mouth. Magnus could feel Alec against him, he was rock hard, his underwear wet with precum.

“My turn,” Magnus said a little breathless when they broke from their kiss both desperate for air.

He shoved Alec back a little so that he could sit up and pulled Alec back towards him.

“You’re overdressed.” He giggled.

 Alec laughed standing and let Magnus relieve him of the last of his clothing. Magnus sniffed at Alec’s underwear, causing Alec to laugh before tossing them behind the couch.

Grabbing Alec by the hips, Magnus pulled him closer. Magnus had had every intention of teasing Alec as Alec had teased him, but one look at Alec’s throbbing hard cock made any willpower he had disappear.

Instead, Magnus grabbed hold of Alec’s cock with one hand, his other hand moving to cup his balls as he ran his tongue over the head, licking at the precum that was flowing in a steady stream now.

Alec hissed as he felt Magnus’ tongue on the head of his cock, he was on the edge.

“Mags,” Alec moaned. “Please.”

Magnus smirked. “Maybe I should tease you a little first.” He said, looking up into Alec’s eyes.

Alec shivered, his legs wobbled, he was never going to survive Magnus’ teasing him.

“Or maybe not,” Magnus said smiling widely before wrapping his lips around the head of Alec’s cock and taking as much of Alec as he could into his mouth

“God yes,” Alec almost screamed, his legs going weak. Magnus pulled him closer, sucking harder. His hands moving around to grip Alec’s ass cheeks firmly.

Alec thrust forward, unable to help himself, he gasped as he felt Magnus’ fingers sliding down his crack and over his hole. Magnus slipped the tip of a finger into him, wriggling it about causing Alec’s knees to buckle. Alec fell forward, gripping the head of the couch, squishing Magnus under him.

Magnus giggled around Alec’s cock, his mouth relentless, moving up and down, sucking hard, tongue swirling. The finger teasing Alec’s hole, slid in and out, moving in deeper and deeper, and when Magnus curled his finger and stroked against Alec’s prostate, Alec lost it. He came hard, thrusting forward. Magnus gagged around Alec as he came and Alec pulled away quickly realising he’d thrust too hard and covered Magnus’ chin and throat with cum.

“I’m so sorry,” he said concerned as Magnus spluttered.

“It’s Ok,” Magnus said eventually. “Just took me by surprise.”

“Me too,” Alec laughed, dropping down beside Magnus.

Alec pulled Magnus to him, wrapping his arms around him and licked at his chin and throat, cleaning up his cum before kissing him deeply.

Magnus and Alec laying together wrapped around each other, both smiling at it each other widely.

“That was . . .” Magnus starts.

“It was,” Alec giggles before turning a little serious.

Magnus couldn’t help but trace over one of Alec’s tattoos. “This one is family, right?”

“It is,” Alec smiled because Magnus remembered.

“How about this one?”

“Courage.”

“This?”

“Compassion.”

“What’s this one, near the scar?” Magnus said, looking up at Alec.

“It’s a healing rune.”

“How’d you get the scar?”

“Bullet,” Alec said casually.

“You were shot?” Magnus said, surprised.

“I was grazed, that’s very different.”

“So is there a rune for every word?”

“Not every word.”

“How about love?” Magnus said his eyes locking with Alec’s.

“There is, but I don’t have that tattoo, yet,” Alec said, holding Magnus’ gaze.

“Mags, what are we?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t do casual, and even if I did, I couldn’t handle casual with you. I want more.” Alec explained.

“Alexander, I don’t do casual either, I’m a one soul at a time sort of guy,” Magnus said as he leaned in to kiss him.

They were both lost in each other, kissing and exploring when they heard the first knock, they both ignored it.

Soon the knocking became more insistent, and then they heard the sound of Clary’s panicked voice. They both froze, falling off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud. Their giggles were lost as their lips met each other once again.

“Ouch,” Magnus said when they broke apart. They both noticed the knocking had stopped.

“I think she’s given up,” Alec said, cocking his head towards the door.

That’s when they heard it, the jingle of keys.

“Shit,” Magnus said, turning serious, looking around them trying to work out where his clothes where.

“She has a key?” Alec asked panicked.

“Yep,” Magnus said, rushing around collecting their clothing.

He tossed the clothes at Alec. “Quick, bedroom.”

Alec dashed off, and Magnus took a moment to watch his beautiful naked ass.

“Shit,’ he grumbled realising he was also naked. He rushed after Alec and grab a shirt from him. Slipping it over his head just seconds before the front door opened.

“Magnus?” Clary said cautiously as she stepped in the door.

As Magnus moved forward to greet her, he spied Alec’s underwear, panicking he quickly hid them under a cushion of the couch. He pulled down the shirt he was wearing, grateful it covered him up.

“Biscuit, what are you doing here?” he asks sheepishly, pretending to yawn.

“Are you kidding me?” She asked angrily once she realised he was OK. “Jace and Dad both called me and told me what happened, I’ve been trying to call you, but it’s going straight to voice mail. I was worried about you, so I came right over.”

“I’m sorry Clary, I didn’t think my phone was damaged, it’s dead.” He said when he saw how scared she was. “I was tired, I must have fallen sleep on the couch.”

Magnus heard movement behind Clary and for the first time noticed she wasn’t alone. Isabelle Lightwood was standing there with an amused smile on her face.

Izzy stepped forward, she sniffed at the air and then started looking around the room, her eyes stopping on Magnus. She looked him up and down for a moment, smirking. “Why are you wearing Alec’s shirt?”

Shit, Magnus hadn’t noticed he’d grabbed Alec’s shirt. “What? This old thing?”

“Old my ass, I bought that for Alec 2 days ago when he panicked because he had nothing to wear to your coffee date.”

Clary looked at her brother confused for a moment, Izzy giggled, and it finally dawned on her.

“You might as well come out Hermano,” Izzy yelled, laughing.

A moment later, Alec came out of Magnus’ bedroom wearing jeans and no shirt.

“Hi,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh my god, you two were . . .” Carly started to say shocked, not able to finish her sentence.

“Fucking.” Izzy laughed.

“Iz!” Alec said, sternly.

“Is your sister always that blunt?” Magnus asked him.

“Sadly, yes,” Alec said, shaking his head.

“So while I was worried out of my mind, you two were . . .” Clary said angrily. “How long has this being going on?” She demanded.

“It just sort of happened,” Alec said his hand moving to the back of his neck as his embarrassment increased.

“It was my fault,” Magnus said softly. “I . . .”

“No, we’re adults Magnus, and it was a mutual decision,” Alec said, stepping closer to Magnus and taking his hand. “Clary I understand you’re upset that Magnus didn’t call you after the incident this morning, but I’m sure your father told you he was OK. He’s a grown man, and he shouldn’t have to explain himself to you.”

Clary looked up at Alec and blinked and for the first time, she realised what she was seeing. Somewhere over the last few weeks of text and phone calls, Alec and Magnus had fallen in love.

“I’m sorry, I was just taken by surprise,” Clary said her eyes lingering on their joined hands, their fingers entwined. “You’re right, its none of my business, and now that I know you’re OK, we’ll leave you two alone.”

“But things were just starting to get good?” Izzy whined laughing as Clary dragged her from the apartment, closing the door.

They both stood there for a few moments, not sure what to say. “You know everyone will know before they even leave the building,” Alec said, turning to Magnus.

“I know,” Magnus said shyly. “Do you regret it?”

“God, no, never,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close and into a kiss. “Do you?”

“No, never Alexander,” Magnus said, honestly smiling at Alec widely.

“We never did finish our conversation,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close.

 “Alexander Lightwood, will you be my boyfriend?” Magnus giggled.

Alec burst into laughter. “One condition.”

“Anything.”

“No more apologies from either of us.”

“Deal!” Magnus laughed as Alec pulled him in for another searing kiss

“Good, now take me to bed, boyfriend,” Alec whispered, and Magnus wasted no time dragging Alec to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's letter B done and now on to C - C is for Chance. The next fic in our series is By Chance. 
> 
> Here is a summary for you: 
> 
> Chance - the occurrence of events in the absence of any obvious intention or cause.
> 
> It’s funny that chance can sometimes define the more important moments in your life.
> 
> Alec is a young doctor not sure which path to take. Magnus is a dancer not quite as content with his life as he’d expected to be. When tragedy strikes both men’s lives, they find themselves taking a chance and hurting head-on into single parenthood.
> 
> But there is still one chance neither man had been courageous enough to take yet, a chance on love. Maybe together it would be worth the risk!
> 
> (Sorry this sounds so corny, I've been watching way too many old school Batman episodes with my boys and I think I was channelling one of those old schooly announcers when I wrote this!)


End file.
